Merci les potions
by HORUSAN
Summary: Vous savez bien que Sévérus est un vampire et Harry son calice, vous vous en souvenez... mais, que se passeraitil si une certaine personne ne s'en souviendrait plus... et tout ça, à cause d'une potion ! ... Suite de Merci de vivre ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous pour cette petite suite de "merci de vivre", j'espère que l'idée vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**1 – Renversement de situation**

Les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées. Sévérus et Harry profitaient de ce calme relatif à Poudlard. Enfin, profiter n'était peut être plus le bon sentiment pour Harry. En effet, Sévérus lui faisait voir le bon côté des Potions et Harry, bien que de bonne volonté, avait encore du mal à garder la rigueur qu'exigeait cet Art.

- Bon, tu vois, c'est assez simple, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que la potion devienne bleue pour mettre le dernier ingrédient.

" Simple, simple… c'est vite dit ! "

…

- Maintenant ? proposa Harry.

Sévérus hocha la tête et attendit. Tout à coup, il embrassa Harry sur sa tempe.

- J'ai… j'ai réussi ! dit Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

- Et du premier coup ! ajouta Sévérus fier de son calice, tu vois, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! D'ici une semaine, tu pourras réaliser des potions de très très haut niveau.

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- C'est que dans une semaine, j'avais prévu de voir Ron, il rentre à l'école des Aurors dans deux semaines, dit Harry en transférant sa potion dans une fiole.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à dire une semaine et un jour alors, répondit Sévérus en suivant son calice dans leur appartement.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Il avait prévu de rester au Terrier plus d'une journée. Alors, il entoura le torse de son compagnon et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit, Harry ? demanda le vampire soupçonneux.

- Quoi ? murmura Harry en soufflant légèrement dans le cou du vampire ce qui le fit frissonner, je n'ai même plus le droit de te toucher. Toi, mon amour…

Le vampire se retourna très rapidement et avant que Harry ne tombe, le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le canapé.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Sévérus d'une voix rauque, mais il est midi passé, et je sais que tu as très faim… alors ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu veux y rester combien de jours ? capitula Sévérus.

- Une semaine, dit Harry sérieusement tout en laissant les mains du vampire parcourir son torse.

"" Quoi ?! … Mais, c'est super long ! ""

- Deux jours, dit le vampire en traçant une ligne imaginaire sur le corps de Harry avec sa bouche.

- Cinq jours, réussit à dire le calice entre deux halètements.

- Trois, dit le vampire amusé, après, on doit voir Blaise et Marcus au Clan.

- D'ac… d'accord, ajouta Harry en lançant sa tête en arrière alors que Sévérus le mordait et buvait très lentement son sang.

Après un court moment, Sévérus relâcha le cou de son calice.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, murmura Harry en continuant de fermer les yeux.

- Tu vas être fatigué après, dit le vampire heureux de voir que son calice appréciait autant que lui cette union sanguine, tu n'as pas encore mangé.

- Je t'ai dit de continuer, reprit Harry plus fermement et en rapprochant le visage de son compagnon vers son cou.

Sévérus repoussa la main de son calice.

- Quand je serais fatigué, tu seras le premier informé, ajouta Harry en boudant légèrement.

Sévérus s'éloigna encore plus du cou de sa victime plus que consentante, et alors que Harry allait protester de nouveau, il planta ses deux canines sur le torse de Harry, surpris, au-dessus du cœur et but.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, dit le professeur de potion en léchant la plaie sur le torse musclé de son amant.

- Moi, ou mon obstination, dit Harry taquin.

- Le premier tout le temps, dit Sévérus en souriant, le deuxième… ça dépend.

- Tu en mourrais d'envie, depuis le début de la préparation de la potion, dit Harry, je ne te comprends toujours pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Sévérus détourna son visage, il n'aimait pas vraiment être dépendant et puis, maintenant, qu'il considérait Harry comme son égal et son compagnon, il aimait encore moins prendre son sang quand ça lui plaisait, à lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un caprice… Il était juste gourmand de ce sang si sucré et si délicieux.

- …

- Tu peux me mordre quand tu veux, reprit Harry en forçant son vampire à le regarder dans les yeux, même si tu n'as pas vraiment faim… parce que moi, J'adore quand tu m'en prends… j'adore…

- …

- Et puis, moi, quand j'ai envie de prendre du gâteau au chocolat, alors que je n'ai déjà plus faim, j'en reprends et sans demander ta permission, non ? Alors ! … Tiens, je te donne le droit d'être aussi glouton que Ron !

- Stupide Gryffondor ! ajouta Sévérus en embrassant son calice, et puisque tu m'as l'air si en forme que ça, que penses-tu de repousser ton déjeuner d'une petite heure.

- Et pour faire quoi, Mr Sévérus ? demanda Harry, les yeux se remplissant de désir et en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du vampire.

Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Sévérus enleva le reste des vêtements de son compagnon et laissa Harry se charger de ses propres vêtements. Chose qui se révéla encore plus difficile pour le calice dès que Sévérus avait amorcé un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Harry avec ses longs doigts fins.

Deux heures plus tard, après une exploration minutieuse du corps des deux hommes et un très long bain, Harry se mit à table.

- Harry ?

Harry, tout en continuant de manger son poulet, releva la tête.

- Albus m'a demandé d'aller à St Mangouste pour voir un médecin, à propos d'une nouvelle potion, je dois m'absenter demain… toute la journée. Probablement.

Alors que le visage était devenu un peu triste, ce dernier prit alors une expression plus joyeuse.

" Enfin, un jour de vacance ! "

- Néanmoins, ça ne t'empêchera pas de faire la potion que nous avions prévu de faire demain.

" Pourquoi ?! C'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai proposé de faire des potions avec lui, mais, je n'imaginais pas que certaines potions prenaient toute la journée… et encore moins, que j'allais en faire pendant Toutes les vacances ! "

- Et en plus, elle est assez simple par rapport à celle de ce matin, reprit Sévérus pour redonner du courage à son calice… Et puis, si tu la réussis, tu auras la fierté de l'avoir faite tout seul, non ?

- Oui, lâcha Harry avant de reprendre un morceau, et c'est quoi la nouvelle potion ?

- Quelque chose pour le sortilège du doloris. Bon, je dois faire des recherches. Bonne sieste.

- Mais, je n'ai pas sommeil ! protesta Harry.

- Dommage… j'aurais adoré te retrouver dans notre lit, dit Sévérus regardant son calice droit dans les yeux et en montrant tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui.

Harry déglutit, et sourit à son vampire.

- Comme il plaira à mon vampire…

Sévérus l'embrassa et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

"" Bon sang ! Pour rien au monde, je n'échangerais mon compagnon ! ""

" Il ne m'a pas dit dans quelle tenue il préfèrerait… Bah, autant ne prendre aucun risque, et ne rien mettre ! Dire qu'il y a un an, j'étais dans des cachots, et maintenant… La vie est un vrai cadeau ! Bon, en attendant, je vais continuer mon repas bien mérité. "

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus partit en repensant toujours à la jolie surprise que Harry lui avait fait au moment où il l'avait retrouvé pour sa « sieste ». Harry, lui commençait la fameuse potion du jour.

" Bon, dans une heure, je mets la plume de phénix, je tourne trois fois vers la gauche, et le tour est joué ! "

Une heure plus tard.

Harry prit la plume de phénix que Fumseck lui avait donné, et tourna trois fois vers la droite.

" Bon, voyons voir ça ! Oh, c'est bizarre, ça fume beaucoup. Je ne crois pas que ça devrait fumer… Voyons voir dans le livre… bon, une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas normal. "

Harry se pencha sur le chaudron et une nouvelle colonne de fumée apparut. Harry toussa. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry allait éliminer le contenu du chaudron, ce dernier explosa et le Survivant se retrouva à terre inconscient.

A St Mangouste, Sévérus écoutait le médecin tout en gardant une part de son attention sur le lien.

"" Après tout, c'est loin d'être un nul en potion… peut-être pas assez attentionné, mais bon, c'est un gryffondor ! Mais, c'est quand même la première fois que je laisse une personne toute seule dans mon laboratoire… euh… je crois. ""

Alors que le médecin continuait sur les progrès qu'ils avaient réalisé, Sévérus blanchit et partit en courant.

"" Harry ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! ""

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sévérus arriva et découvrit un Harry au sol en train de se réveiller. Dobby, qui avait retrouvé son maître à terre peu de temps avant, arriva avec le directeur et l'infirmière.

- Harry ! Ca va ? demanda Sévérus inquiet en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Où… où est-ce que je suis ? demanda le calice.

- Dans mon laboratoire, répondit Sévérus encore plus inquiet, tu as apparemment raté une potion.

Harry se mit à rougir et prononça des mots fatidiques pour Sévérus.

- Je m'excuse, professeur Rogue.

Sévérus en resta interdit.

"" Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il Rogue ? Ou, à quand remonte la dernière fois ? ""

- Harry, dit le directeur alors que PomPom examinait ses pupilles et son corps de façon globale, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- Euh… je ne sais plus, dit Harry en s'écartant du professeur Rogue.

" Mais, pourquoi m'a-t-il pris dans ses bras celui-là ! "

- Ca va, il n'a rien, affirma l'infirmière.

- Harry, dit douloureusement Sévérus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

" Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom ! "

- Professeur, dit Harry en regardant le directeur, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Alors, que je devrais être chez moi ? Et, en plus, en train de faire des potions ? Je… le professeur Rogue, il était prévu qu'il nous rejoigne à Square Grimmault, non ?

"" Serait-il possible que… ""

- Harry, dit calmement le directeur, en septembre, où vas-tu ?

- En septième année, à Poudlard, pourquoi me poser cette question ? dit Harry un peu perturbé.

"" NON ! ""

- PomPom, emmenez Harry à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

- Mais, je vais très bien ! protesta le gryffondor.

- Non, ça ne va pas Harry, tu as un an de retard, tu as déjà fini ta septième année, répondit le directeur, PomPom.

- Oui, monsieur le directeur, répondit l'infirmière en poussant un Harry figé en dehors des cachots.

Dans le cachot, Sévérus était toujours à terre, figé lui aussi.

- Sévérus, dit Albus en posant une main sur son épaule, mon ami…

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Jamais, je n'aurais dû le laisser seul, dit Sévérus tout à coup, la voix tremblant un peu, il ne se rappelle de rien. Ni de sa septième année, ni le fait qu'il ait vaincu le Lord noir, ni… ni qu'il soit devenu mon calice. J'ai vu son regard, j'ai revu cette… peur qu'il avait de moi… je viens de le perdre… Jamais ! ajouta Sévérus en se relevant, on va tout lui expliquer, j'utiliserai une potion, et il se souviendra de tout ! Il se souviendra de… de nous.

- Non, on ne peut pas, dit doucement le directeur, vous avez vu sa réaction, il est en état de choc. On ne peut pas lui cacher le fait qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort. Alors quand il le saura, et qu'il saura qu'il a oublié un an de sa vie, il sera vidé. Tout lui dire…

- … Vous voulez lui cacher notre lien ! s'exclama le vampire outragé, il est à moi !

- Tout lui dire pourrait lui détruire sa santé mentale ! reprit fermement le directeur, et ça, ni vous ni moi ne le voulions, n'est-ce pas ?

Sévérus baissa la tête en essayant de ravaler sa rage.

- Je…

- Non, Sévérus, vos relations sont très loin d'être en bons termes dans son esprit ! Mais, puisque l'année dernière vous avez su vous rapprocher, vous le pourrez de nouveau, non ? Ensuite, il pourra avaler la nouvelle. Ca se trouve PomPom va trouver une potion pour remédier à ça. En attendant, regardez cette potion, et trouvez ce qui ne s'est pas bien passé.

- Oui, monsieur, dit le vampire qui ne pouvait pas aller voir Harry de peur de revoir ce regard de rejet.

- Sévérus… je suis désolé, et pour le sang… je trouverai une excuse pour que Harry fasse des transfusions sanguines que PomPom vous apportera. Ainsi, Harry restera à Poudlard, et vous pourrez toujours veiller sur lui, dit doucement Albus en partant pour l'infirmerie, je suis désolé… c'est la seule chose que l'on puisse faire pour le moment.

- Le sang… je n'y avais même pas pensé ! murmura Sévérus tout seul dans son laboratoire.

Une heure plus tard.

- Et merde ! Par Merlin ! Rien de suspect ! Il ne s'est pas trompé dans les ingrédients ! s'exclama Sévérus furieux, ni dans l'ordre. La seule solution logique, c'est qu'il s'est trompé dans la façon de traiter la mixture. Ca peut être n'importe quoi ! … Il n'y pas d'antidote, si c'est juste le fait de s'être trompé du nombre de tours ou dans le sens… Pourquoi Harry ! Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Harry, c'est la mienne ! J'aurais dû lui accorder cette journée de vacances…

- Sévérus, dit le directeur qui venait d'apparaître dans le laboratoire.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, dit le vampire en ne regardant pas le directeur.

- Harry est encore choqué, il n'en revient pas d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il a du mal à encaisser le choc. On n'a trouvé aucune potion. Pourtant, PomPom a fait un saut à St Mangouste. Il faut attendre que ça lui revienne naturellement. Il n'a pas refusé le fait de faire des prises de sang, continua le directeur en regardant Sévérus fixer le chaudron éclaté, il a beaucoup de mal à se remettre du manque d'un an de sa vie. Il a demandé des nouvelles de Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, Lupin, Mr Longdubat…

- Stop, supplia Sévérus en serrant ses poings.

"" Tous les gens qui compte pour lui, sauf… sauf moi… ""

- Désolé, dit le directeur en laissant Sévérus plus seul que jamais.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, murmura Sévérus.

"" C'est vrai, je me suis rapproché de Harry avant de faire de lui mon calice… mais, c'est à cause de ces tortures… et là, il ne s'en souvient pas… Par Merlin, il ne souvient pas d'avoir été torturé. Je ne peux pas lui rappeler ça ! Qui plus est, il en faisait encore des cauchemars… Non, Albus, je ne peux pas me reprocher de lui de la même façon que l'année dernière ! Hors de question de lui rappeler ça !

…

Harry Potter, vous reviendrez vers moi. C'est un Rogue qui le jure. Après tout mon vieux, le charme vampirique marche très bien et un Potter, ça doit pouvoir succomber à mon charme. Bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le séduire… Reste plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'Harry veuille bien me parler… mais bien sûr qu'il viendra ! Après tout, il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici pendant les grandes vacances ! A part moi !

…

Je hais les potions ! ""


	2. Loin de moi

AdelheidRei : au moins, il fait preuve d'objectivité pour une fois !

Narcisss : alors ne t'inquiètes pas, cette histoire est très courte : 8 chapitres... Et je te comprends, il y a plein de fics aussi que j'adore et qui sont longues et qu'on attend encore la suite !

Nanou01 : contente de te retrouver. D'ailleurs, cela n'a rien à voir mais on ne peut toujours pas aller sur hpfanfiction, non ?

Lunicorne : non, le nombre de chapitre est fixé. Néanmoins, sur l'autre site, une revieweuse m'avait demandé si je voulais faire une autre histoire sur les calices : entre autre sur les autres couples et j'ai une petite idée pour le couple Stick/Daniel, mais pour l'instant, je n'entame rien d'autres !

Stormtrooper : mais, rien n'arrête un serpentard !

Love Gaara of the Sand : je vais essayer de mettre 2 chapitres par semaine, comme ça vous verrez que je ne suis pas si cruelle.

Octo : j'espère pouvour te réhydrater avec ce chapitre... quoique je crois que ce sera plutôt l'effet inverse !

Vif d'or : merci beaucoup !

Syt the Evil Angel : au moins, je montre les gentils aspects des serpentards... bon Ron et Drago c'est toujours pas l'entente fraternelle non plus (faut pas exagérer !).

Lilou : il croît être tombé dans une autre dimension !

Isatis : merci !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : mais j'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira autant que merci de vivre, même si elle sera beaucoup beaucoup plus courte !

Brigitte26 : j'espère que tu auras pu retrouver l'autre histoire parce que ça serait dommage, quoique, je suis sûre que tu auras déjà deviné au final tous les couples. En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, tu n'en auras pas besoin de savoir plus que Ron et Hermione sont en couples (mais, ça je crois que tu le savais déjà) !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et au milieu de la semaine prochaine !

**2 – Loin de moi**

" J'ai comme l'impression d'être incomplet… il me manque un je ne sais quoi… juste une sensation, mais quoi ? J'ai apparemment réussi à tuer Voldy, mes amis sont toujours en vie et je suis en entier. J'ai enfin fini Poudlard, ce qui veut dire entre autre, plus de Malefoy et encore moins de Rogue ! Et, je peux aller à l'école des Aurors… alors que peut-il me manquer ? "

Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où cela faisait trois jours qu'il y était.

- Salut vieux ! lança Ron, alors tu te souviens de nous ? ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Bien sûr ! dit Harry heureux de les revoir, mais, j'avais oublié que maintenant, vous êtes ensembles, ajouta le calice en regardant les doigts entrelacés entre eux de ses deux amis.

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec une voix cassée et en prenant le Survivant dans ses bras, tu aurais pu mourir !

- Euh… mais non ! Si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à me tuer, je ne vois pas pourquoi une potion le ferait ! dit Harry un peu gêné.

- Alors, tu ne te rappelles de rien ? demanda Ron intrigué et un peu inquiet.

- A ce qui remonte à moins d'un an, non, dit Harry un peu dépité, mais, je comptais sur vous pour me rappeler Absolument Tout !

- Euh… dit Ron en repensant à ce que lui avait dit sa mère et le directeur, bon… pas de problème !

- Oui, dit Hermione en libérant son ami, on va te dire tout ce qu'on sait, mais il faut que tu saches qu'on ne sait pas tout…

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Et bien… tu aimes quelqu'un Harry, dit Hermione tout doucement.

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Harry, mais est-ce qu'elle m'aime aussi ?

- Oui, dit Ron un peu dégoûté.

- Et c'est qui ? demanda Harry en ne voyant pas le regard gêné de ses deux amis.

- On… on ne peut pas te le dire, mais tu le seras très vite, après tout, si tu as aimé cette personne…

- … je l'aimerais de nouveau ! Bien sûr, coupa Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Ron pas très sûr de lui.

- Au fait, on va à l'école ensemble à la rentrée ! dit Harry heureux.

- Quoi ? Tu veux devenir Auror ! dit Ron surpris.

- Oui, pourquoi ? J'avais changé d'avis ?

- O…

- Non, c'est juste que tu n'étais pas très sûr, dit Hermione en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de son petit ami.

- Ah… Bah, en ce moment, je ne vois rien d'autre, alors…

- Mais, c'est génial ! ajouta Ron.

- Merci. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, dit Harry taquin.

- Jamais de la vie ! ajouta Ron, même après le choix de…

- De ?

- De ton partenaire, dit Ron sous le regard noir de Hermione.

- Ah, vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Non… non, enfin, au début oui, mais…

- Mais, elle a su te rendre heureuse, et a beaucoup changé, dit Hermione en venant au secours de Ron, on ne peut pas t'en dire plus.

- Donc, c'est quelqu'un qui n'était pas apparemment bien, et j'ai vu du bien en lui, je l'aime, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit Hermione, et si on ne peut rien te dire, c'est que normalement, en ce moment, dans ta tête, tu es loin d'avoir de tels sentiments à son égard, enfin, d'après ce qu'on en sait…

- Et ça me ferait un choc trop grand pour ma tête, ajouta Harry qui en avait marre d'entendre sans arrêt cette phrase depuis l'incident de potion.

- Et oui vieux ! Tu as une petite tête, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ! ajouta Ron, bon, on va te laisser, tu dois te reposer. A plus tard ! La première réunion pour l'école des Aurors a lieu dans une semaine et demie !

- Ok ! s'exclama Harry alors que ses amis repartaient.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous rend si heureux, Harry ? demanda Sévérus qui entrait dans l'infirmerie.

- Je vais aller à l'école des Aurors avec Ron ! répondit Harry spontanément, euh… monsieur.

- Non, Harry, on est en vacance et tu n'es plus élève ici, et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai abandonné mes robes de classes, tu peux m'appeler Sévérus, ajouta le vampire en souriant de façon mystérieuse.

"" Ainsi, tu as choisi de t'éloigner encore plus de moi… ""

" C'est vrai… En tout cas, il est bien mieux sans ses horribles robes noires… Enfin, c'est quand même pas mon type, non plus ! "

- Sinon, je suis venu voir comment tu allais ? La tête ? demanda le vampire.

- Bien, elle ne me lance plus, répondit Harry gêné par le comportement inhabituel du professeur de potion.

Sévérus ressentit le besoin de sentir que Harry était toujours son calice, alors il fit semblant de vérifier si oui ou non il avait de la fièvre en touchant son front. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours surpris.

- Euh… professeur… Sévérus ?

- Pardon, non, c'est bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit Sévérus en reprenant de la contenance, je dois y aller, repose-toi bien Harry, tu es encore faible.

- Euh… d'accord… murmura Harry en se couchant sous les couvertures alors que Sévérus repartait.

"" Ce que c'est dur… ne pas le toucher… et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas l'aider à aller mieux… Le lien s'affaiblit… ""

" C'est étrange… sa main… était douce… bon, faut que je dorme si je veux sortir d'ici. "

Un peu plus loin, sur le chemin de la sortie de l'école, Hermione et Ron marchaient collés l'un à l'autre dans un silence brisé uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas.

- Dis Hermione.

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'il sait qu'il est gay ? demanda Ron inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Non… et je ne sais même pas s'il est gay…

- Quoi ? Tu crois que Rogue est un être si bizarre qu'il n'est pas un vrai homme ! s'exclama Ron horrifié.

- Mais non triple hippogriphe ! s'exclama Hermione, je crois qu'il aime Rogue, la personne Rogue, mais il n'est pas attiré par les Hommes en général… Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

- Ah, dit Ron, c'est pas tellement mieux, pensa-t-il, bon, il était quand même heureux avec lui. Il doit se souvenir de tout, dit tout fort Ron.

- Oui.

Dans l'appartement du professeur de potion, Sévérus se sentait un peu plus mal à chaque minute passée sans le sourire de Harry. La décoration n'arrangeait rien non plus à son humeur. Un peu partout traînait des choses appartenant à Harry : des livres sur le quidditch, une chemise qui n'avait pas fait long feu sous l'assaut de leurs désirs mutuels, des affaires d'école, une bibliothèque où les livres de potion côtoyaient des livres de tourisme, de science fiction, de fantasy qu'adoraient particulièrement Harry, et surtout, le tableau où la famille d'Harry était représentée.

- Eh ! Servilus ! s'exclama le Sirius du tableau.

- Quoi ? dédaigna répondre le grand professeur Rogue.

- Euh…

- Tu devrais nous mettre un drap sur ce tableau, ajouta le Rogue du tableau, au moins, tu ne verras plus leurs têtes à ces gryffons ! Black, ferme ta bouche !

Alors que Sévérus trouvait l'idée de son « double » particulièrement intelligente, et qu'il mit un sort d'invisibilité sur le tableau, le Sévérus et le Sirius du tableau continuaient leur joute verbale.

- Bon sang, Black, ne peux-tu pas le laisser tranquille ! hurla Sévérus, tu ne crois pas qu'il souffre suffisamment ! Son calice ne se souvient même plus de lui !

- Et même si tu n'aimes pas mon parrain, reprit le Drago du tableau, tu ne peux nier que Potter était en parfaite santé et heureux !

- Jusqu'à l'épisode potion, murmura Sirius qui en avait marre de se faire engueuler à longueur de journée.

- Patmol ! réprimanda gentiment le Rémus du tableau, Harry était heureux et amoureux de lui, je croyais que tu t'y étais fait ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius, pourquoi croyez-vous que je voulais lui faire du mal à l'autre Servilus !

- Parce que tu fais ça à longueur de journée ! reprit Rémus.

- Oui, parce qu'il est heureux, d'habitude, et parce que mon filleul adore le voir faire des crises à cause de moi ! ajouta Sirius, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que grâce à mon penchant naturel à faire enrager les maîtres de potion, Sévérus a pu bénéficier de nombreuses réconciliations sous la couette ? Par tous les Détraqueurs ! N'y a t'il pas un spychomage dans le tableau ? Me faire parler de La chose entre ces deux personnes…

- … Oh oh ! On se calme Black ! ajouta Sévérus, alors que voulais-tu dire à mon autre moi ?

- … hein ? De quoi ? … Ah oui ! Je me souviens…

- … Qu'est-ce que ce sera dans dix ans ? ajouta Drago en se moquant un peu de ce gros chien noir.

- En fait, je voulais lui dire que Harry lui reviendrait, dit Sirius sans se laisser démonter, parce que c'est Harry, et que ce n'est pas une girouette… et que je n'avais jamais vu mon filleul aussi heureux qu'avec lui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Bien parlé, dit Rémus la larme à l'œil.

- Bon, maintenant, je sais que tu peux sortir des trucs intelligents, dit Sévérus en rigolant, bon, on se prend une bierraubeurre ?

Et comme à chaque fois, après chaque crise venant du tableau, les protagoniste allèrent boire tous ensemble en se regardant en chien de faïence. Pendant ce temps, le vrai Sévérus avait rangé toutes les affaires d'Harry en les enfermant dans un coffre… jusqu'au retour de son Harry.


	3. Question de sang

Nanou01 : ça y est le site est réouvert !

Tama : merci

Isatis : j'adore ! Et à défaut de sa mémoire, le corps de Harry va peut-être se souvenir de trucs...

Lilou : alors j'espère que tu vas aimer aussi la dernière petite discussion dans le bureau de Dumbledore... J'essaie au minimum de faire un truc drôle à côté vu que Harry/Sévérus n'est pas au beau fixe !

Brigitte26 : j'espère que tu as trouvé merci de vivre ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux de lire la fin avant cette suite !

Vif d'or : et je suis sûr que vous allez le trouver très ingénieux dans ses résolutions le vampire !

Calynounette : merci de vivre est totalement fini et je me voyais mal le mettre à la suite ça fait un très gros flash back et au moins, pour le titre de la suite, je n'ai pas eu à me creuser la cervelle !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**3 – Question de sang**

Dans une infirmerie toujours trop blanche au goût de Harry, PomPom s'évertuait de lui expliquer la suite des évènements.

- Harry, nous allons devoir te prélever du sang deux à trois fois par semaine, dit PomPom.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Parce que… parce que… parce que je l'ai décidé, répliqua l'infirmière peu sûre d'elle…

" Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'explication ! Dire que j'ai tué Lord Truc, et qu'on me traite toujours comme un gamin ! "

- … et c'est aussi pour faire des examens. Qui sait, la potion a peut-être altéré autre chose que ta mémoire ! continua PomPom.

" Attends… il va falloir que je vienne à l'infirmerie quasiment tous les jours ! Mais quelle poisse ! Dire qu'avec la mort de Voldy, je pensais être tranquille et hors de ces murs blancs… je déteste encore plus les potions… si c'est possible… "

- Bien, dit Harry après un long moment.

- On va commencer aujourd'hui, et on va devoir le faire à la méthode moldue, c'est-à-dire…

- Je sais comment ça marche, coupa Harry.

- Ah oui… j'avais oublié que tu avais habité chez des moldus…

" Moi pas ! Eh ! Mais au fait ! Je suis majeur ! Ouais, plus de Dursley ! C'est la fête ! "

Alors qu'Harry jubilait intérieurement, il ne sentit pas l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras.

"" Non… non, je ne dois pas rester ici, et rester calme. Déjà que PomPom a accepté le fait que je restais là… mmm… ça a l'air si bon… il doit toujours être aussi sucré… onctueux… ""

En effet, Sévérus Rogue était caché dans un coin sombre de l'infirmerie et regardait le sang couler hors de Harry pour rejoindre une fiole.

- Pourquoi chauffez-vous mon sang ? demanda Harry alors que l'infirmière lançait son sort.

- Je le maintiens simplement à la température de ton corps, nuance !

- Ca n'explique pas le pourquoi !

- Pour faire des expériences comme si on les faisait directement sur ton organisme, tester des potions en condition optimum, répondit de façon professionnelle l'infirmière qui avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

- Oh.

"" Miam ! ""

Au bout de vingt longues minutes où Sévérus rageait intérieurement en voyant tout ce sang chaud et délicieux et où il se faisait violence pour ne pas aller mordre son calice, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter et appela PomPom qui accoura vers lui.

- Un problème ? Evanouissement…

" Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas pu appeler ! Calmons-nous… "

"" Comme si je ne l'aurais pas appeler si Harry avait été mal ! ""

- Euh non, répondit Harry ce qui soulagea l'infirmière, mais euh… c'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Il y a au moins trois à quatre litres, non ? Je croyais que…

- Euh… c'est juste que tu as plus de sang que la moyenne, et tant que tu te sens bien…et puis, tu n'as même pas commencé à blanchir !

- Je me sens bien, mais…

- Après tout, tu es le Survivant… juste une particularité de plus, ajouta PomPom en arrêtant quand même le prélèvement.

" Bien entendu ! Peux jamais faire comme les autres ! Il n'empêche, c'est pas normal tout ce sang… et sans que je sois fatigué… En tout cas, je meurs de faim ! "

"" Harry est loin d'être un idiot… il se rendra compte tôt ou tard qu'il n'est plus tout à fait humain. Bubus n'est qu'un idiot : Harry n'est plus un enfant, et il sait résonner… ""

- Tenez Sévérus, dit doucement PomPom en se rapprochant du vampire, … ne le gaspillez pas, ajouta-t-elle alors que les yeux de Sévérus fixaient avec envie le bocal de sang sucré.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Sévérus sur un ton sec et en prenant sur le champ le bocal, pour qui me prenez-vous ! … Autre chose ? demanda le vampire alors que l'infirmière l'observait.

- Euh… non, répondit l'infirmière en repartant d'où elle venait.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas un bête de foire, murmura Sévérus en colère, retournons au cachot, je serai plus tranquille pour… savourer mon… repas.

Une fois dans ses appartements, le vampire s'installa sur le canapé, face à la cheminée et but. Même si c'était le sang de Harry, le goût de Harry, la mixture ne donna pas le plaisir habituel à Sévérus. C'était son sang, mais Lui n'était pas là, dans ses bras, heureux de se faire mordre, gémissant. Le vampire n'avait pas de corps à serrer, corps réagissant plus que favorablement à la morsure. Morsure annonçant le début d'un acte plus sensuel… plus bestial… amoureux.

La mixture ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration du vampire tandis qu'elle calmait son estomac.

"" Pour l'instant, je ne peux me contenter que de ça… pour l'instant… Maintenant que je suis de nouveau en forme, je peux me mettre à séduire Mon calice. Bon, comment m'y prendre…

Règle n°1 : arrêter de lui faire peur… ça va pas être du gâteau… Tiens en parlant de ça…

Règle n°2 : manger avec lui… rien qu'avec lui… et avec du chocolat, que des choses qu'il aime. En plus, il en met partout… je pourrais peut-être l'aider à se laver. En tout cas, Dumbo ne pourra pas me refuser un tête-à-tête avec lui. Je trouve que j'ai été un vampire assez raisonnable jusque là !

Règle n°3 : ne pas le brusquer… si je me souviens bien… il est encore très timide et prude dans sa « tête »…

Règle n°4 : reprendre le contact et cette fois, entrer dans ses rêves de façon volontaire… ça doit être faisable…

Bon, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon début… oui c'est certain même… En moins de deux, il va être dans mes bras… Après tout, mon charme vampirique existe bel et bien… et Harry va s'en rendre compte très vite ! ""

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une infirmerie où seul le souffle d'un jeune homme en train de se réveiller brisait le silence, le directeur arriva pour peaufiner les derniers détails de la « nouvelle » vie de Harry.

- Alors mon grand, comment ça va ? demanda le directeur les yeux un peu moins pétillants qu'avant.

- Bien, répondit Harry qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sortir d'ici.

Le Survivant tourna alors la tête, à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, tel un automatisme.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda Albus, espérant un peu que des souvenirs reviennent.

- Euh… non… je ne sais plus… dit Harry d'une voix désemparée.

Tout à coup, Harry se prit les mains dans la tête, et se plia en deux sur son lit d'infirmerie, le souffle coupé. Le directeur, très surpris, s'assit alors sur le lit et prit Harry dans les bras, tout en le berçant légèrement. Alors que Harry appréciait légèrement l'étreinte du directeur et qu'il laissait des larmes couler sur son visage, Sévérus Rogue, alerté grâce au lien, arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

Au moment où il fit signe d'approcher pour prendre la relève d'Albus, le directeur secoua sa tête en un signe impérial. Le cœur serré, le vampire fit demi-tour tout en exigeant plus tard, des explications.

Harry s'était calmé.

- Désolé, professeur, ajouta le calice, mais… je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je déteste ne pas me souvenir alors que mon corps, mon corps… lui semble se rappeler des choses !

" Surtout le fait que ce n'était pas ces bras qu'il me fallait, mais bien d'autres bras… des bras où il fait bon se réfugier… sûrement la personne que j'aime… ça m'énerve de ne pas me souvenir ! Surtout que la dite personne ne doit pas apprécier que je ne me souvienne pas d'elle… quoique, pour l'instant, elle ne doit pas savoir puisqu'elle n'est pas encore venue me voir… bon, c'est pas tout Harry, mais Bubus te regarde avec un regard inquiet. "

- Ca va mieux, merci, ajouta Harry en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est normal, mon enfant, bon, peut-être voudrais-tu savoir ce que je fais ici ? ajouta le directeur d'une voix plus enjouée, et bien, reprit-il sans attendre la réponse, demain, tu vas assister à la prérentrée de l'école des Aurors. Peut-être serait-il bon de revoir quelques petites choses dans tes livres… je suppose que tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry pensivement alors que la douleur dans son cœur refoulait grâce à cette nouvelle préoccupation, j'irais chercher mon livre de DCMF dans mon dortoir.

- Euh…

- Quoi ? Ils sont déjà au Squarre Grimault ? demanda Harry.

- Non plus, ils sont dans l'appartement de ton professeur de potion, ajouta Albus en évitant le regard plus que surpris et plus que noir du calice.

- Ils me les a confisqué ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Non. Ils étaient dans la salle de potion le jour où… bref, ils les a ramené chez lui, dans son salon, je te donnerai le mot de passe… Et non, jeune homme, il est hors de question que j'aille les chercher pour vous, et je ne pense pas que tes amis se « sacrifient » à ta place. Bon je te laisse, tu iras les chercher demain ! Repose-toi bien Harry ! s'éclipsa rapidement le directeur.

Trois minutes plus tard, le directeur s'installa à son bureau avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Je demanderai à Sévérus de laisser le livre sur la table… normalement, Harry devrait fouiner un peu… et se rappeler des pièces, et là, Sévérus arrive et ils se regardent et… paf ! Harry se rappelle de tout, et le tour est joué !

Un chant un peu mitigé résonna dans la pièce.

- Tu crois que je fais trop optimiste, Fumseck, trop gryffondor… tu me déçois un peu mon ami…

- Le jeune Potter ne pourra pas mettre de côté ses sentiment venimeux de côté en une seule entrevue ! s'exclama le choipeau magique.

- J'ai décidé de faire confiance à l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'appartement de Sévérus et de Harry… normalement, ça devrait le faire réfléchir.

- Et oui, Fumseck ! Il prend compte de mes réflexions ! ajouta le choipeau le narguant du fait qu'il ne servait pas uniquement le jour de la rentrée.

- Suffit ! dit le directeur, allons Fumseck, si je l'ai écouté, c'est parce que lui, a scruté l'esprit de Mr Potter, n'oublie pas que tu es mon ami le plus cher… ajouta Albus en caressant les plumes colorés du phénix, tout en évitant des nouvelle disputes qui s'étendront ensuite aux tableaux.

" Pourquoi j'ai mal ici, au cœur ? … dormons un peu, après tout ce n'est qu'une pression peu douloureuse… et elle restera en sourdine… pas la peine d'inquiéter PomPom. J'ai déjà connu pire… Demain, je m'aère. "


	4. Rencontre douloureuse

Lilou : contente que ça t'aie plut ! Là, on va revoir le Clan préféré de Sévérus !

Brigitte26 : pour l'instant, il va remettre les idées en place d'autres personnes, et ça serait plutôt remettre leurs corps en place !

Isatis : il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le gros câlin... mais, il va y arriver... un jour...

Stormtrooper : il y a 8 chapitres en tout pour cette fic, donc là on est à la moitié, pour l'autre fic où Drago est en veela, il y aura X chapitres et j'en poste un par semaine (il doit m'en rester encore 3 en réserve à vous mettre, mais je ne vous les mets pas d'un coup pour avoir de la marge pour écrire la suite...), mais je crois être partie pour une longue fic avec cette histoire.

Zaika : merci beaucoup !

Vif d'or : c'est sûr que Harry est loin d'être aussi rapide !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : merci !

Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia : contente de te retrouver et moi aussi j'ai un peu beaucoup de mal avec les ordinateurs, alors je compatis ! Dommage qu'en leur tapant dessus, ça ne fait que les endommager encore plus...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**4 – Rencontre douloureuse**

Harry frappa doucement à la porte, et entra prudemment.

" Surtout ne pas réveiller le serpent qui est peut être là, si j'ai vaincu le Lord, ça ne serait pas le moment de se faire tuer par Rogue, Harry… Ah, le voilà ! "

Harry prit le livre et en relevant les yeux de ce dernier, vit une porte entrouverte.

Harry se dirigea, tel un automate, vers la chambre du professeur, leur chambre, et inconsciemment, à peine, il avait franchi le seuil de cette porte, il ferma les yeux et inspira très lentement, pour savourer la plénitude qu'il l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte. Tout à coup, Sévérus arriva et Harry, surpris, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et rougit instantanément.

- Euh… je… c'était ouvert, bredouilla Harry pour s'excuser de l'intrusion, enfin… je n'ai touché à rien… bon, je… je vais y aller. Désolé professeur, murmura Harry en s'en allant en courant pour éviter d'avoir une punition et de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, même s'ils étaient en vacances et même si le Survivant n'était plus désormais élève.

- Mais…

Le professeur n'ajouta rien puisque son calice n'était plus à portée de voix.

"" Mais, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas… Harry… Il avait l'air d'aller bien, et dans ma… non, Sévérus, dans notre chambre, c'est encore Notre chambre, il avait l'air même heureux… Peut être que sa mémoire reviendra bientôt… Maudite sois-tu l'amnésie ! ""

" Ouf, j'ai eu chaud… oui, j'ai vraiment eu chaud dans cette chambre… j'ai l'impression de la connaître par cœur… un peu comme… comme mon refuge… Non, tu dois délirer Harry, la chambre de Rogue, être un refuge ! La potion a dû faire plus de dégâts que l'on ne le croyait ! Ron et Hermione vont s'inquiéter, faut que je me dépêche ! "

En sortant de l'appartement de Sévérus, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Marcus et Blaise.

- Excusez-moi, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Alors Harry, comment ça va ? Prêt à partir ? demanda Marcus la voix pleine d'entrain.

- Euh…

" Mais, c'est qui ? Partir où ça ? Avec Zambini ? … Je suis tombé dans une autre dimension l'année dernière ou quoi ?! "

- Ah Harry ! Je te cherchais ! s'exclama Ron en courant dans le couloir.

- J'avais un livre à prendre chez le professeur Rogue, répondit Harry soulagé de voir une tête amie.

- Ah. Salut, dit poliment Ron en se tournant vers le couple.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda Blaise abasourdi.

- Il est là-dedans, répondit Harry avec un air froid, bon, on y va ? Au revoir Monsieur, Zambini.

Alors qu'Harry repartait très vite, Ron le suivit sur ses talons, non sans murmurer quelque chose au couple qui, visiblement, ne comprenait plus rien :

- C'est une « longue » histoire, mais, en gros, Harry est amnésique.

- Amnésique ? Mais, depuis quand ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca explique pourquoi il appelle Sévérus, Rogue, et…

Marcus fut coupé par le bruit tonitruant provenant de l'appartement de Sévérus. Ce dernier était en train de balancer tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main et différents objets virevoltaient dans la pièce : lampes, chaises, livres et même canapé.

- Blaise, à terre ! hurla Marcus en voyant arriver un fauteuil dans leur direction tout en se jetant sur son calice pour lui éviter d'être blessé, rien de cassé ? demanda le vampire inquiet.

- Non, ça va, dit Blaise encore sous le coup du choc.

- En tout cas, son comportement s'explique… oui, si Harry ne se souvient de rien, non seulement, il n'a plus vraiment de calice, mais le lien doit beaucoup s'affaiblir.

- Non, c'est pire, dit Blaise très sérieusement, à cette époque, Potter détestait Rogue. Pour lui, c'était l'ennemi n°2 à abattre d'office.

- Je suis l'ennemi n°1 maintenant, car il sait qu'il a tué le Lord Noir, lâcha une voix en colère.

- Est-ce que tu éprouves encore de la colère au point de lancer une nouvelle tornade ? demanda prudemment Marcus.

- Non, dit Sévérus qui se calmait, tu peux te relever et arrêtez d'écraser ton calice, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu dégoûté vers la fin.

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Blaise ! N'en rajoutes pas ! ordonna son vampire, bon, et si on allait au Clan maintenant.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que ça te fera le plus grand bien et que ça te changera les idées. Harry est en sécurité, non ? se hasarda-t-il de répondre à son ami.

- En sécurité… avec Weasley ? C'est vite dit… répondit Sévérus en retrouvant un peu de son aplomb ce qui fit sourire Blaise, … mais ça devrait aller. De toute façon, il a… peur… de moi, finit-il par dire d'une voix cassée.

"" Il a peur de Moi ! Alors que jamais, Jamais, je ne Lui ferai de mal !

Ca fait si mal… ""

- En route, dit fermement Marcus en emportant son calice et son ami.

Après quelques heures de battements d'ailes de chauve-souris. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent chez Daniel et Stick, au clan Victorusien.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Daniel qui attendait depuis une heure les deux couples.

- …

Sévérus resta silencieux.

- Sévérus ?

- Harry a eu un problème, répondit Marcus, il ne pouvait pas venir cette fois-ci.

- Il va bien, j'espère ?

- Oui, répondit Sévérus qui commençait à regretter d'être venu.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ! s'exclama Stick, vous vous êtes disputés ?

Sévérus crispa ses poings et essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas étrangler son soit disant ami, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet du vampire.

- Harry est devenu amnésique, et il ne sait pas qu'il est le calice du professeur Rogue, et encore moins, que c'est un vampire, ajouta Blaise triste pour lui et Harry, et il ne doit pas le savoir… Il faut lui laisser du temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il a oublié depuis un an.

- Oh, lâchèrent simplement Stick et Daniel qui affichèrent alors un visage plus terne.

…

- Bon, et bien… tu vas voir, on va passer une très bonne journée ! ajouta Stick en emportant Sévérus dans son élan, et puis, il y a un petit tournoi entre guerriers vampiriques… je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'y incruster et mettre la volée à pleins de petits blancs becs !

- Mmm…

- Oui, c'est vrai, surtout qu'ils ont l'air coriaces les petits nouveaux ! ajouta Marcus, on pourra y aller fond.

- Pourquoi pas ? se décida Sévérus.

"" Après tout, j'ai besoin de me défouler ! ""

Dans le monde sorcier, Harry arriva dans sa nouvelle école.

- Hey ! Je suis là ! s'exclama Ron heureux qu'Harry ait choisi de faire ses études avec lui, alors comment ça va ?

- Encore un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire.

- Bah, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une réunion de prérentrée… A mon avis, ça va être somnolant.

- … mais, il y a un festin après, proposa Harry.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu le programme, dire que j'en avais pris un pour toi, ajouta Ron en étant prêt à le jeter.

- Non ! Je le prends ! dit Harry en rigolant, merci.

- Par ici Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, dit un homme trapu, la réunion va commencer. Veuillez rejoindre l'amphithéâtre ! Merci.

"Au moins, Ron réfléchit toujours avec son ventre. Ca, ça n'a pas changé… "

Plus la réunion avançait, moins Harry voulait devenir Auror. Le meurtre : très peu pour lui…

Pendant ce temps, Victor avait accepté que Sévérus et d'autres caliciers participent à la joute. Plus les adversaires de Sévérus étaient coriaces, plus ce dernier leur faisait mal. Il voulait les voir à terre, soumis à lui, du sang perlant par tous les pores de la peau.

- Mon seigneur, dit un grand guerrier vampirique.

- Oui.

- Il faudrait peut-être arrêter le carnage ? dit le vampire de façon très humble.

- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Victor aux côtés de son calice, … mais, je ne le ferai pas… Quelque chose à rajouter à ma décision ? demanda agressivement le chef alors que le vampire recommençait à fermer sa bouche, … Bien. Par le Sang Suprême, reprends-toi Sévérus, pria silencieusement Victor qui compatissait, dans la mesure où il le pouvait, pour son calicier.

- Ca lui fait du bien ? demanda la cousine de Daniel.

- Peu importe ! répondit Daniel, au moins il se défoule sur des gens qui pourront se remettre sur pied en moins d'une heure !

Sévérus termina une nouvelle fois son combat victorieux, alors que le défait avait le bras cassé, le crâne presque fendu en deux, le souffle difficile et à dix mètres du cercle de combat.

- Bon, peut-être en moins d'une semaine, reprit Daniel en regardant de plus près le vaincu.

Et Sévérus continua à aligner les victoires jusqu'à l'épuisement qui arriva en fin de soirée.

- Allez viens Sévérus ! ajouta Stick en soulevant Sévérus et en passant un bras sous son aisselle pour l'aider à marcher, nous devons te soigner tout ça.

- Je pense encore à lui, dit douloureusement le professeur de potion.

- Bien sûr, dit sérieusement Stick, mais, pour l'instant, tu nous laisses te soigner et tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain, ok ?

- Avance alors ! reprit Sévérus de façon sarcastique, sinon je te prends comme adversaire !

- …

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- Si tu te voyais, tu aurais aussi légèrement peur, dit Stick après un moment de réflexion ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Sévérus hermétique, Daniel, ouvre-nous la porte !

Stick déposa Sévérus sur un lit confortable, réservé aux invités, dans leur chalet. Daniel soigna les bleus et les blessures que Sévérus s'étaient faîtes mais dont il n'en avait même pas conscience. Au moment où le vampire s'endormit sous l'effet d'une potion que Stick lui avait forcé à prendre, il murmura :

- Ca m'a fait quand même du bien, merci.

- … Et mince ! J'aurais dû lui faire signer quelque chose ! dit Daniel, Harry aurait adoré ! Tu te rends compte, il nous a remercié, et sans aucune menace !

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Mais Harry reviendra, dit sérieusement Daniel.

- Oui, ajouta Stick en sortant de la chambre d'ami pour aller dans la sienne tandis que Daniel enlevait le dernier rempart empêchant son vampire de boire.

Dans un autre chalet du clan, Blaise et Marcus se repassaient les évènements de la journée bien confortablement installés dans leur lit majestueux.

- J'ai horreur quand tu joues ton vampire dominant, dit Blaise en repensant à sa journée.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je suis, dit calmement Marcus, et tu as été prévenu.

- Il n'empêche ! ajouta Blaise après un moment de silence, un peu boudeur car il avait horreur d'être traité comme un gamin.

- Mais, tu as aussi été prévenu que je pouvais être un vampire aimant, susurra le vampire en attrapant Blaise par derrière et en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

- …

- …

- Je préfère nettement ce côté-là, murmura Blaise en souriant et en se retournant pour exiger un vrai baiser, … mais, j'accepte… après tout, je n'ai rien dit et encore moins protesté là-bas.

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Marcus, parce que même si je t'aime… je ne supporterais pas une rébellion farouche de ta part, jamais. D'un autre côté, j'ai quand même cédé ma place de guerrier vampirique puisque tu es quelqu'un d'assez intelligent.

- Juste pour ça ? demanda Blaise un peu offusqué.

- Bon, peut-être aussi parce que tu as un corps divin… ajouta Marcus en faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute son calice en buvant son sang tout en continuant de le déshabiller, ce qu'attendait Blaise depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la nuque.

A la fin de leurs ébats, avant de s'endormir, Blaise murmura :

- Je plains vraiment Harry d'être privé de ça.

- Il faut qu'on trouve absolument un moyen de rappeler à Harry son lien avec Sévérus, dit Marcus très sérieusement tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Alors pendant que je dors, tu réfléchis, dit Blaise dont les yeux se fermaient malgré lui.

- Eh !

- Je réfléchirai plus tard… après tout, c'est grâce à Harry qu'on est ensemble maintenant, c'est la moindre des choses que de l'aider. Qu'il soit de nouveau avec Sévérus.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Marcus en repensant à leur rencontre à Poudlard, mais quoi faire ? pensa-t-il, quoi…


	5. Que le charme opère !

Stromtrooper : contente que tes fics me plaisent et pour ce qui est de se retrouver... je crois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !

Calynounette : faut se dire aussi que les vampires se remettent très vite sur pied mais tu as tout à fait raison et ça va avancer !

Brigitte26 : je suis sûre que Harry sera très content que ses amis s'en mêlent... pour l'instant, c'est au tour du directeur !

Isatis : en fait, j'ai déjà mon idée... et c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, mais la morsure est quand même un moment intime... et dans les chapitres suivant, tu vas voir que ça va être un peu le bordel de vouloir aider Harry !

Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia : là tu vas pouvoir mettre une musique un peu moins triste !

Vif d'or : mais, il est au courant que ça existe avec les cours, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la même chose que de voir...

Lady Morgane Slytherin : faut bien qu'il tape sur quelque chose pour se défouler Sévérus... heureusement qu'il est en vacances et pas en cours...

Laku-san : pour l'instant, Sévérus va faire sa propre méthode.

Brigitte26 : voici la suite, mais là ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle d'internet ! Quelle idée de me couper !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**5 – Que le charme opère ! **

Le directeur de Poudlard avait demandé à tous les occupants, peu nombreux durant les grandes vacances, de manger tous ensembles à partir de maintenant. Et surtout, depuis que le professeur de potion avait demandé à manger en tête-à-tête avec son ex-futur compagnon. Harry arriva dans la grande salle, éclairée seulement dans un coin, coin où se dressait une petite table ronde.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Albus les yeux pétillants.

" Que mijote-il ? "

"" S'il continuent à fixer Harry avec cet air, puis à me regarder, il va se douter de quelque chose... je suis tombé bien bas pour lui avoir demandé des « faveurs »… Que Merlin sauve mon âme ! ""

- Bien, Mr le directeur, répondit Harry qui s'était retrouvé entre le directeur et son professeur de métamorphose, en face du professeur Rogue.

- Bien, bien, dit le directeur toujours souriant, et vous Sévérus, cette journée… à l'extérieur ?

- Je dirais… défoulant, ajouta le vampire en gardant un œil sur son calice.

"" On dirait qu'il est curieux… très bon pour moi ça… Quoique… c'est un gryffondor, ils sont curieux pour n'importe quoi… ""

Tout à coup, Dobby surgit alors que les entrées étaient déjà sur la table, essoufflé.

- Monsieur, couina le petit elfe.

- Oui Dobby ? répondit le directeur.

- Un courrier très important, pour vous, dans votre bureau, l'hibou ne peut que la livrer à vous-même, en personne, ajouta Dobby.

- Très bien, j'arrive, dit Albus en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus arriva et emprunta Minerva tout en faisant un léger clin d'œil à l'encontre de Sévérus. Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait seul avec Sévérus.

- Comment ça va… Harry ? ajouta le vampire alors que le jeune homme continuait à manger dans le silence le plus absolu.

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris, et se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

" Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à moi ? Pourquoi utilise-t-il mon prénom… et me tutoie-t-il ?"

- Ca va.

"" Pas très loquace tout ça… Faisons le parler. ""

- Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? demanda Sévérus en faisant un grand effort de conversation.

- Ecole des Aurors…

" Si vous voulez des précisions, alors vous en aurez… peut-être que vous me ficherez la paix comme ça… Ca va calmer vos « ardeurs » à vouloir me parler. "

- … pour pouvoir arrêter tous les mangemorts qui sont encore dans la nature… ou à nos côtés, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sévérus droit dans les yeux, … merci pour cette conversation si constructive. Au revoir Monsieur.

Harry se leva fièrement, légèrement amusé d'avoir cloué le bec pour la « première » fois à son professeur de potion, et partit pour le dortoir des gryffondors sans même un regard pour ce dernier, et sans manger de dessert.

"" Stupide Gryffondor ! Stupide et borné ! Ah ! J'avais oublié que j'avais à faire au plus gryffondor de tous… et paradoxalement, son petit côté serpentard ne m'arrange pas du tout… ""

Tout à coup, Sévérus se leva et se mit à courir après Harry pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Harry se mit à tournoyer lorsque le vampire l'arrêta dans le couloir.

- On peut savoir ce que vous sous-entendiez… Harry ? ajouta Sévérus pour ne pas brusquer son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas… Et vous, qu'avez-vous compris ? demanda Harry amusé par la situation et heureux d'avoir fait sortir Rogue de ses gonds.

- Je ne suis PAS un mangemort ! hurla Sévérus, et si vous voulez tout savoir… sans moi, vous ne seriez même pas de ce monde !

- Ah ! C'est donc ça ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler pour que je vous remercie. Oui, le Grand Sévérus Rogue veut que le Petit Gryffondor Arrogant et Célèbre le remercie ! cria à son tour Harry alors que son cœur s'était mis à saigner sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, je ne l'avais déjà pas fait, avant ?

- …

- Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai maintenant alors que je ne me souviens même plus des circonstances ! … Ou alors, je l'ai déjà fait, et vous aimeriez que je le refasse pour que vous preniez votre pied à nouveau… Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de prendre des photos la fois précédente, et vous en voulez une ! Après tout, une photo du Survivant à genoux doit valoir son pesant d'or !

- …

- …

- Vous avez fini Harry ? demanda calmement Sévérus.

- Oh, et puis arrêtez d'osciller entre le vous, le tu, et Potter et Harry ! Ca m'énerve ! ajouta Harry qui se détestait pour être une fois encore, dans une colère noire à cause de cet homme.

" Après tout, il a été mangemort… mais, il a dû vraiment aider dans cette guerre sinon Fudge ne se serait pas privé de lui donner le baiser des détraqueurs… D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce Cher ministre ! Tant mieux ! "

- D'accord, alors je choisis le tu et le Harry, répondit le vampire d'une voix glaciale, tu… tu m'as déjà remercié, et tu n'as pas eu à te mettre à genoux...

"" Je suis la cause de son mal-être… ça m'énerve… zen… ""

- … D'ailleurs, je t'ai remercié aussi à cette époque, confessa le vampire, je voulais simplement te rappeler que je n'étais plus aux ordres du Lord, et ce depuis un très très long moment. Regardes !

Harry consentit à regarder le bras droit du vampire et constata que la Marque n'était plus.

- Et cela grâce à toi, ajouta Sévérus, bien, je crois que tu n'as pas fini de manger, et avec tout ce sang que tu me… que tu donnes à l'infirmière, tu dois manger.

- Comment…

- Qui d'après toi, fournit les potions pour tester le moindre problème ? dit Sévérus.

Harry rougit de s'être une fois encore emporté et avoir encore posé une question « stupide », et rougit encore plus en pensant qu'il avait rougit.

- Allons-y… Le directeur et Mme Mac Gonnagal doivent être de retour, ajouta Harry en marchant côte à côte avec son professeur.

"" Je n'espère vraiment pas… voilà une bonne chose de mise au point… Il n'aura plus aussi peur de moi après cette discussion. ""

Le retour dans la grande salle fut un soulagement pour Sévérus, et une nouvelle épreuve de self-control pour Harry car ni Minerva, ni Albus n'étaient revenus grâce aux bons soins de Dobby qui voulait que son maître redevienne comme avant. D'ailleurs, le petit elfe avait préparé le dessert préféré de Harry : une fondue au chocolat.

- Le directeur et le professeur Mac Gonnagal ne sont pas encore revenus, Dobby ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant en face du professeur de potion.

- Non, couina le petit elfe, ils ont dû partir pour le ministère, d'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison que Dobby a rapetissé la table : c'est plus pratique pour la fondue. Bien, si Maître Harry n'a plus besoin de moi…

- Tu peux te retirer, répliqua Sévérus en cachant sa joie d'être très près de son Harry.

" Rapetissé… rapetissé… il n'y est pas allé de main morte, maintenant nos genoux se collent un peu trop ! Bon, respire Harry, respire… et arrête de rougir ! Il va se faire des idées… mais quelles idées ? Non… non et non, je ne ressens strictement rien pour Rogue, c'est un abominable monstre des cachots ! Point barre. L'école a commençé, et tu vas sortir avec plein de jolies filles… Non, tu vas retrouver celle que tu aimes, oui, la fille que tu es censé détester mais maintenant, que tu aimes… Oui, bon concentrons-nous sur la fondue, j'ai pas envie de m'en mettre partout…. "

Alors que Harry se concentrait énormément, Sévérus faisait tout pour le déconcentrer : un petit jeu de jambes, sans que ça ne se voit trop, sous la table, léger frôlement de la main juste au moment où tous les deux, comme par hasard, reprenaient des fruits…

La fin du repas approchait et Harry n'avait toujours rien renversé sur lui.

"" Comme quoi, quand c'est concentré, ça peut réussir à manger proprement un gryffondor… Eh, eh ! Peut-être pas… ""

Et avant que Harry ne fasse un geste pour nettoyer la tâche de chocolat ornant sa chemise, Sévérus avait déjà plongé vers lui, une serviette humidifiée à la main.

- Harry… tata… si Dobby voit ça, tu termineras tout nu dans la grande salle, c'est ça que tu veux ? dit Sévérus en voyant Harry protesté.

Le dit Harry secoua la tête de façon négative en se souvenant de l'attitude du petit elfe de maison qui pouvait être très extrémiste. Les mains de Sévérus s'attaquèrent donc à la tâche de chocolat. Bien entendu, il dû enlever les boutons de la chemise pour nettoyer au mieux, sous le regard plus que gêné de Harry. Il en profita pour frôler et re-frôler la peau si douce de son calice et les endroits stratégiques tels que les tétons si sensibles. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes de douces tortures pour Harry, ce dernier se releva tout en repoussant les mains de Sévérus avec ses propres mains tremblantes.

- Euh, merci professeur, euh… je dois y aller… bonne soirée, professeur.

Et sur ces paroles très hésitantes et avec une voix légèrement rauque, Harry sortit en courrant de la grande salle en essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque qui faisait diffuser trop de sang dans son bas ventre, d'après lui.

" Merde ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? … et puis, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé un sort de recurvite… Rogue sort toujours avec sa baguette, non ? … Il n'est pas à blâmer, non, je dois toujours sortir avec ma baguette… Par Merlin, mais pourquoi m'a-t-il touché ainsi ! Non, Harry, tu dois être en manque et tu t'imagines des trucs tout seul… et puis, c'est trucs, tu ne veux pas le faire avec Lui. Non, jamais. Voilà, c'est clair, et c'est encore plus clair sous cette douche froide… Voilà, je suis enfin prêt pour une bonne nuit. Une nuit sans personne. Voilà, bonne nuit Harry. "

"" Au moins, il réagit toujours autant à mes caresses. Voyons, nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui, la règle 1 et 2 sont ok. Passons directement à la règle 4. Pour ta mauvaise volonté de ce soir Harry, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières… On ne sort pas de table comme ça… me voilà encore plus frustré qu'avant le repas ! En tout cas, en rêve, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper… ""

Harry s'endormit avec un visage calme et serein. Un peu plus tard, il se retrouva au bord de la mer, assis sur le sable, les vagues jouant avec ses pieds. Il se sentait bien, heureux et loin de tout.

- Bonsoir, dit une voix chaude derrière son oreille, comment allez-vous ?

Alors que Harry allait retourner sa tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qui l'avait fait frissonner, le bel inconnu le prit dans ses bras, et le cala contre son torse tout en lui suçotant le cou afin de lui faire oublier et sa gêne et sa curiosité sur le bel inconnu. Sous le flot de sensations, Harry ne put que gémir.

Le soleil se coucha et seule la lune éclairait le visage de Harry, laissant Sévérus dans l'ombre.

- Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Harry, ajouta Sévérus heureux de se retrouver avec son calice.

- Comment connaissez-vous… et qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry qui n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner les traits de l'homme.

- Vous ne saurez pas qui je suis… je ne suis que le reflet de votre désir, ajouta Sévérus qui avait trouvé cette seule explication pour faire admettre à Harry qu'il est amoureux de son professeur de potion.

- Vous êtes celui que j'ai oublié ? demanda timidement Harry, eh ! Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Je rêve, non ?

- Oui, dit très vite Sévérus en rattrapant son calice qui s'était levé immédiatement en énonçant ses questions.

Au moment où il le rattrapa, Harry, pas très à l'aise sur le sable assez mouvant, se retrouva les fesses dans l'eau, avec Sévérus au-dessus.

- Si pressé ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sévérus sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Harry rougit et aussitôt essaya de se dégager du poids du vampire, tout en se sentant honteux.

- De quoi vous voulez parler ? Non, je ne… laissez-moi tranquille ! dit Harry de plus en plus rouge et en mouillant de plus en plus ses vêtements en reculant dans l'eau.

- Harry…

- Je… désolé, mais… je… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… et je ne veux pas…

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, reprit le calicier.

"" Pas encore, apparemment… ""

- Allez, viens pas là, dit Sévérus, plus tu t'éloignes, plus tu risques de te noyer ou de te blesser.

- Pas grave, c'est juste un rêve ! ajouta Harry qui ne savait plus quoi ressentir pour cet homme.

- Et c'est toi, le Survivant, qui me dit que c'est juste un rêve avec tous ces rêves avec le Lord ! sortit Sévérus, excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment de peur qu'Harry ne sorte du rêve.

- Je suis fatigué, ajouta Harry alors que Sévérus le reprenait dans ses bras, toujours dans l'eau.

- Alors, dors Harry, murmura Sévérus en embrassant sur la tempe une dernière fois son calice qui avait vraiment besoin de sommeil réparateur et qui commençait à disparaître lentement.

"" On se reverra demain soir… ""

Toute la journée suivant le rêve, Harry, alors qu'il essayait de suivre un cours de défense dans sa classe d'Aurors, continuait d'analyser son rêve et essayait de reconstituer le visage qui irait si bien à ce corps.

" Je ne suis pas normal ! Ne plus penser à cette nuit, ne plus penser à cette nuit… ni à ce corps, ni à ce corps… et les mains, ça fait parti du corps ? Bon, ça suffit, le prof te regarde et ce n'est plus Rémus qui est en face de toi… Bon, alors, et ces bidules qui tuent à l'acide des gentils… ouais… super intéressant… tout compte fait, je suis mieux à penser à ces mains… le temps passe plus vite… Auror, c'est peut-être pas ce qui est de mieux, on ne parle que de tuer, tuer, et toujours tuer. La torture et la capture, c'est pour un autre jour ! Chouette ! Vivement demain ! … mmm… vivement ce soir… Non, non, et non, pense à tuer. C'est mieux. "

Le soir même, Harry alla vite se coucher après avoir mangé aux cuisines avec Dobby, pour éviter le professeur de potion et les regards trop pétillants du directeur. Cependant, grâce à cet elfe, Sévérus se mit vite au lit afin de profiter au maximum de cette nuit.

"" Tout compte fait, il a son utilité… ""

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva sur cette plage. Il n'attendait plus que la venue de l'inconnu.

" Comment en suis-je venu à espérer la venue d'un homme… Mais, foi de Potter, je trouverai qui se cache derrière cette ombre ! "

Sévérus arriva et Harry leva automatiquement ses bras afin de les reposer sur ceux de Sévérus l'emprisonnant immédiatement dans son étreinte.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et vous Monsieur…

- Très bien, dit Sévérus qui avait senti la déception de son calice lorsqu'il n'avait pas donné son nom, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir parler ?

- Pour…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase car sa bouche venait d'être prise par cet homme. Et en un baiser, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait maintenant mourir, heureux comme jamais. Sévérus l'allongea sur le sable mouillé, et commença à enlever les vêtements des deux personnes. Harry se laissait faire, son esprit parti trop loin pour découvrir le visage qu'il désirait voir sur ce corps. Au moment où Sévérus faisait descendre sa langue sur son torse et de plus en plus bas, Harry se réveilla et son esprit n'était pas le seul à se réveiller. Il rougit et Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de continuer son inquisition sur le membre bien dressé du jeune homme.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un rêve, murmura le vampire pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il n'y a que nous deux.

- Justement… non… je ne peux… stop, je vous en prie… dit Harry alors que se dégageait de la bouche de son amant, je suis désolé, c'est peut-être un rêve, mais si vous savez qui vous voulez baiser, moi, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie, et encore moins, qui vous êtes.

- Vous… mais en tout cas, lui, sait qu'il en a envie, ajouta le vampire en se rapprochant une fois de plus de ce corps divin en pointant du regard le membre d'Harry.

" Peut-être… "

Et plus Harry pensait à ses envies, plus les traits du visage commençaient à apparaître : un semblant de nez, des yeux sombres… Sévérus fit encore un pas, et Harry disparut sans laisser juste avant un murmure :

- Désolé… je ne veux vraiment pas…

Harry se réveilla et alla directement sous la douche.

" Ca ne peut pas être lui, celui que j'aime, celui-là ne pense qu'à Ca… Je ne sais pas… est-ce que je préfère les hommes ? … Par Merlin, pourquoi tout le monde me cache des choses ? On ne sait même pas s'il y aura traumatisme ! "

"" Mmm… il va falloir que je sois plus patient… mais, je crois être sur la bonne voie.""


	6. A corps perdu

Stormtrooper : alors voici le choc en direct pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira même si ce n'est sûrement pas la réaction attendue !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : il s'est quand même bien sevré le petit vampire !

Vif d'or : il va le savoir totalement dans ce chapitre...

Konomu-imouto : contente de te retrouver ici aussi et oui, c'est un peu plus chaud les descriptions même si dans l'autre histoire, j'arriverai aussi à ce stade là à un moment donné...

Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia : et moi, je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews !

Rosiel : normalement c'est le dimanche... sauf que là j'étais en vacances (et pas très assidues)... Pour cette histoire, il reste encore 2 chapitres si je ne m'abuse après celui-là... Donc, dans trois semaines, vous serez enfin si Harry est de nouveau le calice de Sévérus !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !

**6 – A corps perdu**

Encore cette plage, encore ces deux personnes…

Harry commençait à discerner de plus en plus le visage de cet homme lui faisant découvrir des sensations et des envies.

- Bonjour Amour, murmura la voix sensuelle du vampire à l'oreille de son calice.

Harry frissonna. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ces nuits. Il en rêvait même le jour. Son travail à l'école était de pire en pire et ses nuits… de plus en plus frustrantes…

- Alors, prêt pour une balade au clair de lune ? proposa Sévérus qui avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le temps avec Harry.

Avec plaisir, le jeune homme se laissa blottir dans les bras du plus vieux. Oui, Harry sentait au fond de lui-même que ce corps était plus vieux que lui sans pour autant lui ôter sa perfection. Harry laissait le bruit des vagues et de leurs pas le guider vers ses pensées alors que son regard était fixé sur le visage de l'inconnu. Sévérus n'y tenant plus, ancra son regard dans celui de Harry et plongea vers ces lèvres entrouvertes par le questionnement. La langue, mû par une volonté propre, alla jouer avec la langue qui avait pénétrer de « force » dans la bouche sensuelle du calice. Sévérus entendit alors, avec délectation les gémissements de Harry et ce dernier, rouge, ouvrit les yeux.

" Par Merlin, non… ce n'est pas possible… pas… lui…"

Sévérus se retrouva alors projeté dans la dure réalité : un lit froid et sans Harry.

Harry lui se réveilla en sueur, essoufflé avec un nom murmuré dans l'épouvante mélangé à sa voix rauque de désir :

- Rogue… Sévérus Rogue… je rêve de… Sévérus Rogue…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry arriva à se rendormir tout en empêchant Sévérus de pénétrer dans son esprit… mais pas dans son cœur.

"" Il sait. Parfait. Maintenant, il ne va tarder à me retrouver.""

Et toutes les nuits, Harry essayaient tant bien que mal de résister à l'assaut du vampire, et toutes les nuits, il échouait. Cela faisait une semaine depuis la découverte de l'inconnu.

- Allons Harry, pourquoi lutter ? demanda le vampire tout en réussissant, un peu par la force et l'épuisement psychique de Harry, à le garder dans ses bras, n'en as-tu pas envie ? ajouta-t-il en léchant le lobe de son oreille, pour parsemer son cou de multiples baisers et en passant ses mains sur le torse nu de Harry.

- Si, lâcha Harry qui fermait déjà les yeux d'anticipation.

Et sans lui donner le temps de faire marcher sa tête et de faire marche arrière, Sévérus le retourna afin qui lui fit face et le déshabilla très très lentement en passant par tous les points sensibles de son calice. Harry se laissa faire, visiblement pas en état de réfléchir. Et alors que Sévérus le prenait sur le sable mouillé, Harry se sentit apaisé et son cœur ne le faisait plus souffrir. Dans un dernier cri, Sévérus se retira du corps encore secoué de spasmes de plaisir de son calice non sans l'embrasser et l'enlacer tandis que les vagues jouaient à les mouiller un peu plus.

Harry s'endormit et pour la première fois, il n'eut pas besoin de revenir « par la force » dans la réalité.

Sévérus lui, s'abandonna pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, à un sommeil sans frustration aucune.

Le lendemain matin, Sévérus fit exprès d'arriver en même temps que son calice dans le couloir menant à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry, lui, détourna le visage et fit même demi-tour vers sa chambre, trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit, dans ses rêves…

"" Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! Normalement, il aurait dû me revenir ! Bon, on verra ça ce soir ! Et pourquoi Albus a-t-il accepté qu'il aille dans cette foutue école d'Auror ! ""

Et c'est un vampire visiblement en colère qui entra dans la grande salle où tous les professeurs restés pendant les grandes vacances, évitaient désormais, de parler, de manger trop bruyamment, et même de respirer… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne sorte de la salle…

" Bon, aujourd'hui, Harry, tu écoutes les professeurs… c'est contre-nature… oui… surtout faire ça avec Rogue ! … On se concentre et on en parle avec Hermione… Bien. "

A la pause du midi, Harry fut dépité de devoir attendre deux semaines pour voir Hermione qui était en pleine crise de bibliothèque. Mais, il était résolu à se plonger dans le travail avec ardeur. Le soir, il s'endormit en fermant au maximum son esprit, et malgré les assauts de Sévérus, il ne céda pas.

"" Ca ne fait que t'épuiser plus… et après… tu seras à moi… Y en a marre des gryffondors têtus… ""

Harry avait trouvé la solution pour ne plus avoir à se forcer à fermer son esprit la nuit, il plongeait dans le travail. Et à l'école des Aurors, il en avait pour son compte. Il avait décidé de faire tous les devoirs, même ceux non notés et facultatifs. Il avait impressionné ses professeurs par son nom, maintenant, il impressionnait ses professeurs par son savoir et sa puissance magique. Car oui, désormais, il mettait sa pleine puissance pour être encore plus fatigué et pour éviter de penser à cette nuit fabuleuse sur la plage, dans ses sorts. Plus il était épuisé, moins il y avait d'assauts, et plus le vampire, dont la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard avait eu lieue, retirait des points à toutes maisons confondues. Et plus Albus s'inquiétait pour Harry, pour Sévérus… et surtout pour ses élèves et leurs santés physiques.

"" Par le Lord ! Comment je fais moi ! Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Il recommence à faire des conneries, comme lors de l'utilisation de sorts dangereux sans connaissance ou lorsqu'il m'avait fermé son cœur ! Il m'avait promis ! … On se calme Sévérus… on se calme… Non, je n'y arrive pas : comment je fais moi : entre mon désir d'être près de lui pour le protéger et pour l'aimer, et mon besoin de ne pas le voir pour le protéger, vu que c'est à cause des rêves qu'ils s'épuisent ! Ah ! Comment je fais ?""

- Euh… Sévérus ? Ca va aller ? demanda le directeur qui entrait dans la salle de potion.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? demanda ironiquement Sévérus qui se demandait aussi pourquoi le directeur était là.

- Oh ! Pour rien, c'est juste que vous avez, normalement cours là.

- Oui, c'est vrai… ajouta le vampire en regardant l'heure, mais où sont ces petits imbéciles !

- Sévérus, gronda Albus, ce n'est pas la peine de les punir, ils y étaient en cours, et sont tous sortis en trombe, en courant, et ce n'est pas parce que Honeydukes faisait des réductions sur les bonbons au citron ! Vous les avez fait fuir ! A quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Quoi ! hurla le vampire qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

- Inutile d'hurler, mon ami. Regardez plutôt autour de vous, dit calmement le directeur.

- Je… Je… murmura Sévérus en jetant un coup d'œil au désordre régnant dans sa salle, je suis désolé, dit le vampire avant de se jeter sur sa chaise tout en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Allons, dit le directeur peiné, il faut que vous lui parliez. Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça.

- Vrai ? s'exclama Sévérus, les yeux retrouvant un peu de vie.

- Non, ajouta le directeur, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ce que vous êtes, au niveau où il est… il vous tuera de suite, je crois qu'en plus, ils sont à ce chapitre en DCFM… non, mais vous devez lui faire comprendre qu'il peut maintenant reprendre un rythme normal sans craindre vos rêves !

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda abasourdi Sévérus qui avait fait attention.

- Dobby, lâcha le directeur, bon, le mal est fait… à vous de réparer.

Sur ces ordres, le directeur repartit mais pour Sévérus, il était hors de question de renoncer à Harry et, donc encore moins de lui dire que c'était totalement irréel. Sévérus avait la certitude que Harry sentait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve… il en était sûr… et peut-être que si Harry le prenait comme ça, peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne manquait que d'un rien pour le faire venir dans ses bras.

- Au fait, Sévérus, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Harry avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Dans deux jours, dit Albus qui repassait en coup de vent.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry s'expliquait. Il avait été fébrile lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de ses rêves et son corps fut pris de fièvre lorsqu'il parla de La nuit. Harry conclut alors sur ses belles conclusions :

- Je dois aimer les hommes. Et comme Sévérus est le seul homme qui ne pourrait pas être mon grand-père, c'est sur lui que je fantasme, c'est tout, non ? demanda Harry, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible.

Le silence de ses deux amis firent écho à sa voix un peu hésitante.

- J'étais avec un garçon l'année dernière ? … Hermione ?

- Un garçon, pas vraiment… Oh, Harry, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire à part d'écouter ton cœur… Même si Trelawney le pense, je crois que seule la personne qui rêve peut réellement interpréter son rêve, et de façon correcte. Après tout, c'est ton subconscient qui agît… ce sont donc tes désirs refoulés… ajouta Hermione en implorant silencieusement le pardon.

- Bien, je vous laisse, PomPom me fait encore des analyses de sang, dit Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre, si ça continue comme ça, je vais me faire pomper mon sang à vie ! ajouta-t-il en sortant du dortoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, le couple explosa de rire.

- Au moins, il a enfin trouvé une vérité absolue ! ajouta Ron.

- Bon, reprenons-nous Ron.

- Oui, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant telle une bête remplie de désir vers sa petite amie.

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite et Ron hocha la tête de haut en bas. La jeune fille réitéra son geste et Ron un haussement d'épaule.

- Le professeur Rogue nous attend chez Drago.

- Et tu préfères un entretien avec la fouine et un vampire plutôt qu'une soirée très… sportive avec moi ! s'exclama Ron qui savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Non, je préfère un entretien avec la fouine et un vampire et en plus, une soirée très sportive avec toi, ajouta Hermione pour redonner du baume au cœur à son homme aussi flamboyant que la lave d'un volcan.


	7. Réunions au sommet

Konomu-imouto : et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre qui vous fera sourire j'espère !

Missy Bloody : et le pire, c'est que je déteste quand un auteur fait ça...mais c'est vraiment pas de ma faute parce que sinon le chapitre serait trop long... (je sais c'est une vieille excuse)

Stormtrooper : je crois que tu vas pouvoir le plaindre dans ce chapitre !

Lady Morgane Slytherin : merci beaucoup !

Vif d'or : et j'espère que les personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre te plairont aussi...

Zaika : merci !

Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia : contente de te voir et que tu prennes du plaisir à lire mon histoire. Et voilà un autre chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine pour le final !

**7 – Réunions au sommet**

Chez les Malefoy.

- En tout cas, Harry croit qu'il n'est pas normal. Il pense qu'il y a deux problèmes possibles : soit il aime les hommes, ce qui le rend encore une fois un peu particulier, soit il vous veut vous professeur Rogue, ce qui le dégoûte encore plus. Le problème, continua Hermione sous le regard de plus en plus noir de Sévérus, c'est qu'il n'en peut plus d'hésiter et donc, il va sûrement vérifier… euh… l'une des… hypothèses, ajouta Hermione de plus en plus lentement et de moins en moins fort, euh… il va sûrement… coucher… avec… d'autres… d'autres hommes pour… savoir… si… euh…

Tout à coup, Sévérus n'y tenant plus explosa dans un mouvement vif, l'objet le plus proche de lui.

- Granger, à l'avenir, surveille tes propos. Un vase Ming datant du dixième siècle vaut bien plus que le Terrier de ton rouquin, dit Drago d'une voix monotone, je te prierais donc d'éviter toute allusion à un amant possible. Merci.

- C'est juste que, dit Hermione en cherchant à se justifier, bon, de toute façon, il ne va pas le faire, on l'en dissuadera, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le poing de Sévérus crispé et trop proche d'une carafe en porcelaine de la Renaissance.

Tout à coup, un elfe de maison arriva et se prosterna devant Drago.

- Maître, Maître Blaise et ses amis sont arrivés, couina le petit elfe.

- Très bien, laisse-les entrer, répondit Drago.

- Drago… menaça Sévérus, Blaise et qui ?

- …

- Déjà que je prends sur moi pour parler avec vous. Il est hors de question de demander de l'aide aux autres… quels qui soient ! ordonna le vampire.

- Mais, parrain…

- … Inutile de me rendre sentimental !

- Très bien, ajouta Drago en allant accueillir ses invités dans le vestibule, mais, sache que Blaise voulait absolument vous aider… et puis, il n'y a que mon Meilleur Ami et Ton ami vampirique. Et puis, c'est trop tard maintenant… Tu sais, plus il y a de cerveaux, surtout serpentards, plus on aura d'idées. Bonjour Blaise ! Marcus.

- Bonjour Dray ! Alors, comment ça va ?

- Super bien. Allez-y installez-vous ! proposa Drago en pointant le doigt vers le salon où les autres les attendaient, mais… mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien, Drago, tu ne te souviens plus de nous ! Moi, c'est Daniel, et je te présente mon vampire, Stick ! lança une voix derrière.

- Et tu as l'honneur de recevoir Victor, chef de notre clan, ajouta Marcus alors que Sévérus s'était levé malgré lui.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Drago qui n'arrivait plus à endiguer le flot de vampires.

- Désolé Drago, murmura Blaise, mais lorsque Stick a su qu'on venait ici pour t'aider pour Harry, il a voulu venir aussi, mais il n'a pas été discret, donc Victor et son calice sont arrivés, et comme ce sont les chefs, ils doivent être protégés, d'où la raison des 10 guerriers vampiriques ici, et d'une vingtaine dehors et de mon retard… Tu sais, c'est long de préparer une expédition… Désolé vieux !

- Mais, c'est pas possible, souffla Drago en se posant toujours élégamment dans un fauteuil, Sévérus va me tuer !

- En effet, mais en privé, mon cher filleul, murmura Sévérus en s'installant à côté de lui en appuyant fortement sur le lien de parenté.

- Bien alors, où en étiez-vous ? demanda Victor qui dirigeait désormais l'assemblée.

- Weasley, ferme ta bouche ! ajouta Drago pour se redonner de la contenance.

- Malefoy, murmura Ron qui n'en revenait pas.

- On dirait qu'Harry est très apprécié, ajouta Hermione à son oreille, nul part, ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à la question.

- Parfait, ainsi notre retard n'a aucune conséquence, répondit Victor très heureux de voyager.

Alors que la réunion allait commencer, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout le manoir, et une dizaine d'aurors arriva, dirigés par Maugrey Fol-œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ! s'exclama Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de tous « ces parasites », et puis comment osez-vous entrer ici par la force !

- Mr Malefoy, je vous prie de mesurer vos paroles, et sachez que vous n'êtes pas si innocent que ça… répondit le chef des aurors, mais dites-moi pourquoi tant de vampires ?

- C'est donc ça ! Mais oui, puisque des vampires sont dans mon manoir, le manoir Malefoy, vous accourez pour m'emprisonner ! Mais, si c'était au Terrier des Weasley, vous seriez venus prendre le thé ! hurla Drago qui en avait marre des soupçons toujours aussi présents sur lui et sa famille.

- Baissez d'un ton, jeune homme, ajouta l'auror à l'œil tournant ce qui mit les aurors en état de répliquer contre les vampires et l'étudiant.

- Mais…

Tandis que Drago continuait de se disputer avec Maugrey sur l'injustice que faisait preuve le ministère sur sa famille, Sévérus se massait les tempes, Hermione essayait de calmer le jeu, Stick massait Daniel, Blaise s'amusait beaucoup, Victor explorait un peu le salon et Ron était parti voir Narcissa.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Narcissa qui commençait à avoir une migraine.

- Votre cheminée, dit sérieusement le cadet de la famille Weasley.

- A droite, au fond du couloir, répondit Mme Malefoy.

- Merci, répondit Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron étreignit son père, ministre de la magie.

- Cela suffit ! dit fortement Arthur en arrivant dans le salon.

- Monsieur le ministre, dit Maugrey un peu honteux de s'être laissé prendre.

- Bien, taisez-vous Drago, Ron m'a fait un petit résumé… Oh ! Bonjour, Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie.

- Bonjour, Victor, chef du Clan Victorusien, répondit Victor en serrant la main tendue.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu de vos « exploits de guerre », et j'aurais beaucoup aimé vous entretenir d'une alliance possible entre nos deux mondes.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Victor, je serais…

- Mr Weasley… dit timidement Hermione, je crois que le problème principal n'est pas encore réglé…

- Oh, bien sûr Hermione, mais je t'en prie, appelles-moi Arthur ! Bon, Maugrey retirez vos hommes, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez…

"" Ben voyons ! Après les vampires, les Aurors vont savoir Mes problèmes ! C'est la pire honte de ma vie ! Lorsque Harry sera de nouveau lui-même, il va pouvoir et devoir se souvenir de tous les sacrifices que je fais… surtout, s'il se le rappelle en nature…""

- … Au fait, que se passe-t-il, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

- Pas le moindre du monde, ajouta Victor avant que Sévérus n'intervienne, nous sommes venus aider Sévérus à reprendre Harry, d'une façon douce bien sûr…

Alors, Arthur s'installa tandis que Maugrey faisait sortir ses hommes et Victor, ses guerriers.

"" Misère….""

Deux minutes plus tard, c'est un Albus Dumbledore qui arriva au manoir car Harry venait de s'évanouir de nouveau à cause de son cœur dans le dortoir. Sévérus, qui ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce monde, et qui voulait absolument veiller sur Harry, décida de partir sur le champs, tandis que Albus en profitait pour lui prendre sa place et manger les délicieux biscuits qu'avaient apportés les elfes de maison.

- Professeur, allez-y doucement avec Harry. C'est la seule chose à faire. C'est la seule chose qui lui fera accepter votre présence et son amour pour vous… et non pour les autres hommes, ajouta Hermione d'une voix sage et calme alors que Sévérus prenait la poudre de cheminette.

Sévérus arriva à l'infirmerie et regarda Harry, toujours endormi. Beaucoup plus loin, dans un manoir plus que visité, les personnes exposaient à tour de rôle leurs idées…

- Donc, je me mets devant Harry, alors que Sévérus n'est pas trop loin, et je lui donne un violent coup de poing. Ainsi, il ira voir directement la première personne avec qui il se sent protégé, il court donc se réfugier dans les bras de Sévérus.

- Harry n'est pas un couard ! s'offusqua la voix d'une personne rousse.

- C'est à prendre en compte, répondit Drago, bon… d'accord, donc je me mets devant lui avec une épée et je l'abats sur lui. Avec une grave blessure, même courageux, il ne pourra pas tenir, non ?

- On a bien compris que tu voulais en profiter Drago ! répondit Hermione, mais je crois qu'il ne pourra même pas faire un pas si tu découpes la tête de Harry. Et le professeur Rogue, au lieu d'être triste, risque d'être très en colère contre toi…

- Ca lui passera, murmura Drago.

- … et te tueras, continua Hermione.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée ? demanda Drago qui tenait à la vie, même si ça l'empêchait d'assouvir un petit plaisir personnel.

- On vient lui rendre tous visite ! ajouta la cousine de Daniel.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait aider Harry, répondit Blaise, il ne nous a pas reconnu la dernière fois…

- Attends un peu Blaise, pour une fois, ma cousine pourrait avoir raison, dit Daniel ce qui fit décrocher la mâchoire de son vampire, après tout, le traumatisme pourrait être total en voyant la tête de ma cousine, et ainsi, Harry retrouverait la mémoire.

- Daniel… menaça la cousine très vexée.

- Oui ? répondit-il très innocemment.

- Fais attention à tes paroles où je demande à mon compagnon de pourrir la vie de ton vampire tandis que je m'occupe de ton cas.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne le fais pas déjà ?

- Peut-être… mais tes autres cousines préférées… pas encore…

- Bah ! De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une autre idée farfelue ! répondit Daniel en essayant de garder une apparence sereine.

- Peut-être que l'on pourrait combiner deux idées… oui, on fait combattre Harry des loups-garous et on lui met ses amis comme alliés, proposa Victor.

- Je ne pourrais pas cautionner cela, répondit le directeur qui prenait la parole entre deux bonbons au citron, après tout, Harry n'a jamais aimé la guerre, il serait capable de prendre la fuite définitivement…

- Ou alors, Sévérus le délivre de la guerre ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! Des serpentards romantiques ! … c'est n'importe quoi… ajouta Ron, dégoûté.

- La prochaine fois, réfléchis, murmura Marcus à l'oreille de son calice qui était devenu légèrement rouge de honte, je t'aime quand même, tu le sais bien.

- Merci bien ! … Moi aussi, ajouta Blaise en décidant d'écouter les autres parler et en ayant aperçu une petite douleur dans les yeux de son compagnon.

- Pas d'autres idées ? demanda Hermione dépitée.

Des mains se levèrent.

- Non farfelues, rajouta Hermione.

La moitié des mains descendirent.

- Non dangereuses pour la vie de Harry et non suicidaires pour la personne qui la mettrait en place, ajouta de nouveau Hermione.

Plus aucune main n'était levée.

- Bien, je crois que nous devrions rentrer chez nous… Je propose que si l'un d'entre nous a une idée « normale », qu'il nous la fasse parvenir… euh…

- Oui, Granger ? demanda Drago, amusé.

- A Poudlard, répondit Albus, si vous voulez bien Victor, Arthur est d'accord pour une petite visite de votre part au château.

- Très bien, dit Victor, allons, jeune ami, ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago, je suis désolé, mais vous n'aurez pas l'honneur de nous accueillir dans votre humble demeure.

- Humble ! dit Drago en s'étouffant à moitié par le coup de coude de Blaise, oui, je suis vraiment très déçu, ajouta-t-il avec une fausse voix, humble ! Non, mais quel crétin ! pensa-t-il, et puis, comme si j'avais eu l'intention de lui proposer de rester à dormir ici ! Alors qu'il est venu sans invitation !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se retrouva enfin seul au Manoir avec sa mère et ses elfes. Dans un autre manoir, Blaise réveilla sa mère qui avait réagi en faisant un énorme sourire à son fils et à son compagnon qui lui avaient fait la surprise de lui venir rendre visite, même si c'était à minuit. A Poudlard, Victor s'était réinstallé là où il avait déjà séjourné avant et resta dans sa chambre pour jouir de tous les plaisirs de la chair avec son calice.

Lorsque Harry réouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien, même très bien. Et dès qu'il réouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva plongé dans deux prunelles noires. Harry se détourna brusquement des yeux du vampire et s'en alla dans les couloirs, il se mit à courir comme s'il avait des hyppogriphes derrière lui.

" Pourquoi suis-je hypnotisé par ses yeux… non, ce n'est pas uniquement par ses yeux… par son corps… et même pas nos discussions… nos… la première personne du pluriel semble me dire tant de choses. Elle semble me montrer la bonheur… Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça pour lui ? Et d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que je ressens ? … Heureusement, dans moins d'une semaine, je quitterai définitivement Poudlard, et donc, je n'aurai plus à repenser au professeur Rogue… à Sévérus. "

Tout à coup, Harry se mit à tomber dans les escaliers. Mais, au lieu de ressentir une vive douleur dans son corps comme il l'attendait, Harry se retrouva dans un cocon de chaleur. Harry se sentit bien dans ses bras.

" D'ailleurs, à qui appartiennent-ils ? … Sévérus Rogue… pourquoi me sens-je si bien… si à ma place… "

Harry lâcha un soupir. Soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Sévérus qui l'avait suivi du regard depuis son départ et qui s'était précipité pour le protéger d'une chute qui aurait pu s'avérer très douloureuse, voire mortelle. Alors, Sévérus accrocha le regard de Harry une fois de plus, et approcha doucement son visage de celui qui faisait battre son cœur de vampire. Harry ferma automatiquement ses yeux alors que Sévérus déposa un baiser chaste, léger sur ses lèvres tant convoitées. Sévérus remit sur pied Harry et laissa Harry de nouveau seul. Un Harry très déboussolé et qui ne savait plus comment réfléchir, ni comment réagir.

"" Lui laisser du temps… ne pas le brusquer… elle est marrante Granger, mais si c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Pour moi, c'est la pire des tortures… m'arrêtez ainsi alors que Harry appréciait ! Mais si c'est ce qu'il lui faut… du temps… de la patience… alors, je le ferai. Pour toi. C'est encore mieux que lors de nos rêves… et dans mes souvenirs… ""

" Par Voldemort ! Je dois me reprendre, après les rêves… et ce baiser… non, ce n'était même pas un baiser… juste un effleurement de ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors pourquoi mon cœur s'est mis à battre à cette vitesse folle ? Pourquoi mon corps se laisse-t-il aller à ce point avec lui ? … Je suis maudit… je ne comprends plus rien ! Bon, puisqu'il le faut, j'irai voir Hermione demain… elle, elle doit pouvoir m'éclairer… et surtout me dire ce que je dois faire… parce que là, si je m'écoutais, je dirais que je suis amoureux de l'horrible Sévérus Rogue. Amoureux ? Moi ? De Rogue ? La Terreur des cachots… Non, je dois absolument en parler à Hermione. Pour l'instant, je ne dois plus penser à ça… après tout, il ne sera pas toujours là pour me rattraper… dommage… "


	8. Délivrement

Stormtrooper : et oui, Sévérus va le retrouver son calice ! Et pour le plaisir d'Harry !

NEPHERIA : merci !

Lilou : et je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le plan de Drago dans ce chapitre... du moins, je l'espère.

Konomu-imouto : oui, c'est le dernier chapitre, mais un jour vous les reverrez parce qu'à la demande d'une revieweuse, je ferai une petite histoire sur Stick/Daniel mais ça sera pour l'année prochaine car là, j'ai un concours à préparer... et c'est beaucoup moins marrant...

Lady Morgane Slytherin : maintenant, tu n'auras plus de raison de le plaindre (enfin, pas vraiment...)

Vif d'or : et il n'a pas fini d'avoir des idées !

Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia : merci et voilà le dernier chapitre donc ils vont se revoir ! Sauf si je suis méchante... mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**8 - Délivrement**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait quitté Poudlard pour un petit appartement près de son école des Aurors. Néanmoins, même sans la présence du professeur Rogue, sans l'étouffement de PomPom, le bilan était désastreux pour le Survivant : il se sentait très seul, même si ses meilleurs amis étaient avec lui… même s'il faisait ce qu'il aimait… Enfin, non, auror n'était pas fait pour lui… il en avait déjà marre de parler de mort, de meurtriers, de tortures tout le long de la journée. Marre et mal au cœur… Ce qu'il lui manquait un peu à Poudlard, lui manquait désormais, totalement. Alors, il avait fait une chose, puisque son cœur le faisait souffrir sans qu'il ne sache réellement le pourquoi, ou sans qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, il écouterait plus sa raison que son cœur. Il mit ses sentiments de côté, et se mit à travailler encore plus… travailler… travailler… pour oublier tout. Et maintenant, ses rêves étaient redevenus normaux...

A la fin de la semaine, Harry retourna à Poudlard pour un week-end avec ses amis.

" Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je dit oui à ce week-end ? ... Un jour, j'arriverai à tenir tête à Hermione, un jour... Je me demande pourquoi Poudlard accueille autant de vampires... car ce sont bien des vampires... et les élèves ne hurlent même pas au meurtre ? ... Ah ! Le temps de Voldemort est bel et bien révolu ! ... Et puis, ils ne m'ont jamais vu ou quoi ? ... "

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Hermione.

" Je suis tombé dans une autre dimension, pourquoi la fouine est à côté de Ron et d'Hermione ? "

- Harry... dit timidement Hermione inquiète en voyant le visage blafard et stupéfait de son ami.

- ...

- Harry...

- Oui ! Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry, de nouveau parmi les vivants, et d'une voix assez agressive, ... oh, pardon, Hermione ! Sinon, tu disais ?

- Euh... rien... allez, on va dans la grande salle ? ajouta Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à la bibliothèque pour tes livres ?

- Les livres ? demanda Ron un peu perdu.

- Oh, on ira plus tard ! ajouta Hermione en lançant un regard noir à son fiancé.

- Au fait, vous savez pourquoi Poudlard est si... visité ? demanda Harry en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible Drago.

- C'est le clan Victorusien..., dit Hermione qui commença à déblatérer sur le clan en espérant refaire vivre à Harry des souvenirs.

" Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ? ... Pourquoi Ron n'a pas répondu plus vite qu'elle ! ... Ah, tiens, c'est Zambini, avec le gars de l'autre jour... Eh, mais il porte la même tenue que Hermione m'a montré ! C'est un vampire ! ... Mais, alors Rogue en est un aussi puisqu'ils se connaissent ! Je le savais que c'était une créature des Profondeurs ! ... profondeurs... la mer... non, non, bon on regarde devant nous et on arrête de penser à... "

- Bonjour, dit poliment Harry devant Victor et son calice, avant de continuer son chemin.

- Eh ! Eh ! Le traumatisme n'a pas marché ! se moqua Drago à l'oreille de Daniel en repartant très vite sous l'œil vicieux de Stick.

Harry Potter allait atteindre enfin les portes de la grande salle, après avoir croisé une ribambelle de gens qui, il en avait conclus, devaient être ses amis... mais, il avait tout rejeté puisque ces personnes n'étaient pas humaines. Alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'asseoir, le professeur Rogue sortit de cette salle, et Harry ne bougea plus, le souffle court, tétanisé.

- Bonjour, dit Sévérus, bonjour Harry, ajouta-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers le gryffondor.

Puis, Sévérus continua son chemin, tout en mettant ses formes en valeur, même si les vêtements du Clan le mettaient largement à son avantage.

"" Apparemment, mon petit effet a eu son effet... D'ici la fin du week-end, tu seras à moi... ""

" Oauhou ! ... Ouahou ! ... Ouahou ! ... "

Drago qui en avait marre d'attendre, et pour le bien de son propre plan, plan décidé par lui-même et connu seulement de lui-même, poussa Harry. Le Harry sortit de sa torpeur et put enfin se défouler sur ce stupide serpentard.

- Malefoy ! cria Harry en se retournant rapidement vers le serpentard, je supporte déjà ta présence aux côtés de Mes amis, toi qui est un Ennemi, et sans que je me l'explique ou qu'ils m'expliquent ! ajouta Harry en pointant son doigt vers ses amis, mais peu importe ! C'était le geste de trop !

Et sur ces belles paroles, Harry se précipita vers Drago qui avait attendu le signal pour se mettre sur le côté et lui faire un croche-patte.

- Alors Potter ! murmura Drago à l'oreille du calice à terre, on ne tient pas debout... On se demande comment tu as pu perdre ton légendaire réflexe... Allez debout ! ajouta Drago en lui tendant la main afin d'éviter d'être pulvérisé par Ron ou Hermione.

Harry se releva tout seul, un peu vexé.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne tire pas cette tronche en rêvant de baiser avec mon parrain ! ajouta Drago pour le faire réagir et le faire rougir, du moins, tu dois tirer autre chos...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer son laïus : Harry venait de lui asséner un coup de poing directement au visage. Drago essuya sa lèvre abîmée et alla répliquer, mais son poing toucha une poitrine ferme et son regard se retrouva ancré à celui d'un vampire. Harry, lui se retrouva protégé par Sévérus Rogue en personne qui avait senti la colère et la honte de son calice dans le lien.

- Drago... menaça Sévérus, pourrais-tu m'expliquer...

" Non ! C'est pas possible... comment se fait-il qu'IL soit Ici ? ... "

Harry se mit alors à courir à travers les couloirs en bousculant et les élèves, et les vampires. Sévérus se mit lui aussi à courir après Harry, en oubliant de pulvériser son filleul et surtout en ne prenant pas en compte les protestations des gens présents à la réunion.

"" Harry n'a pas besoin de temps... il n'en a plus besoin ! ""

Sévérus retrouva Harry, dans un couloir abandonné, à genoux, frappant contre le mur et se maudissant d'être si faible, d'être... si... amoureux... amoureux d'un monstre... Harry se releva et ce qu'il vit... il ne voulait plus le voir.

" Pas lui... pas lui... "

Sévérus n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il devait faire revenir Harry, faire revenir son Harry. Car il avait une certitude, il le perdait de plus en plus, et son calice n'allait plus l'être réellement. Mais, le pire, c'était que Harry était, lui aussi, de plus en plus malheureux. Alors que Harry allait de nouveau se sauver, Sévérus l'attrapa par le bras, et dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, le fit retourner et le mordit alors que le couple tombait sur le sol froid... puis sur un canapé grâce à la magie du vampire.

Dans un autre couloir.

- Bah quoi ! demanda Drago plus que renfrogné.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Hermione, une main sur sa hanche.

- ...

- Drago !

- Je ne suis pas ton joujou, comme la belette ! rétorqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

- Drago chéri ! dit une voix enjôlée.

- Oui, princesse Ginny ! dit Drago, le regard empli d'amour.

- Dis !

- C'est mon plan ! Maintenant, Harry va réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il ressent et maintenant, Sévérus ne contrôle plus son côté protecteur... Le résultat ne peut être que bénéfique !

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé ! accusa Hermione.

- Je ne vous dois rien ! dit Drago en prenant Ginny par le bras.

- En tout cas, Malefoy, tu es bel et bien le joujou de ma sœur... murmura Ron.

- Les femmes ! dit Drago en souriant.

- Oui, les femmes... répondit Ron qui s'entendait comme chiens et chats avec l'héritier Malefoy.

- Néanmoins, répliqua Blaise qui était resté aux alentours, soit ton plan fonctionne... soit Sévérus va tellement le vouloir que Harry va aller se suicider ! Espérons que cela va être un plan diaboliquement Malefoyen.

- Comment ça ? demanda Marcus, inquiet lui aussi.

- Oui, plus le plan est diabolique et inconcevable et serpentard, plus Dray apparaît comme un véritable génie et ses plans fonctionnent... Sinon, ça foire, ajouta Blaise en allant rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Je Suis un génie, rajouta Drago, vous verrez...

"" Reviens Harry, reviens moi ! ""

" Mais, que fait-il… Cette sensation… protection… c'est si bon…

…

Protection… vampire… calice…

…

Protection…

…

Amour… amour, oui, c'est ça… amour… "

- Sévérus, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Sévérus ralentit alors son rythme pour absorber plus lentement le sang de Harry. Il avait cru reconnaître le timbre de la voix de Son Harry, pourtant il se refusait d'y croire, de peur de ne faire face qu'à une nouvelle désillusion.

Tout à coup, alors que Sévérus continuait de boire et que ses mains avaient entrepris de parcourir le corps du calice, Harry fut pris dans un flot de souvenirs relatifs à la morsure.

Harry appréciant la morsure du vampire. Réclamant la morsure du vampire, la morsure de Sévérus.

Sévérus le protégeant.

Sévérus lui faisant l'amour.

Sévérus se débarrassant des gêneurs.

Sévérus se disputant avec lui à cause des nombreuses visites de ses amis, tout en ayant un ton amusé.

Sévérus l'aimant… lui disant qu'il l'aime…

Sévérus lui fournissant enfin une vie normale… une vie de Rêve.

Alors que le vampire finissait de lécher la morsure pour la cicatriser, déjà prêt à partir, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra ceux de Sévérus.

- Sévérus, murmura-t-il en regardant le vampire.

- Je… tu es mon calice, Harry, dit Sévérus en se forçant à rester calme, néanmoins, je…

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant derechef et pour la première fois depuis un mois, il eut la certitude d'être entier, de nouveau lui-même.

- Harry ?

- Je suis bien là, ajouta Harry en restant dans les bras de son vampire, … ce que ça m'a manqué… ce que Tu m'as manqué, Sévérus.

- Je n'écouterais plus jamais ce vieux fou de directeur ! s'exclama Sévérus en affirmant son étreinte et en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé avec son calice.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Si j'avais su qu'une simple morsure te rendrait tout de suite ta mémoire, je l'aurais fait de suite ! Mais, ce vieux fou n'a pas voulu, prétextant que trop d'informations d'un coup pourraient nuire à ton équilibre psychologique !

- Ce n'était pas qu'une simple morsure… murmura Harry en profitant pleinement de la chaleur du vampire, ça n'a jamais été qu'une simple morsure… c'est tellement… tout…

Tout à coup, Harry regarda sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sévérus inquiet.

- Ma bague ! s'exclama le calice, celle que tu m'as offerte… je ne l'ai plus !

- Mr Potter, voulez-vous toujours être mon calice ? demanda sérieusement Sévérus en sortant un collier de sous sa chemise où pendait un anneau symbolisant l'union calice-vampire.

- Oui, souffla Harry heureux de retrouver cette sensation à son doigt, et toi ?

- Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te récupérer, tu te poses encore la question !

- … Mmm… tu as raison… alors, je devrais peut être te récompenser ? dit Harry pensivement en regardant les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Harry… je t'ai pris beaucoup de sang…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant ! ajouta Harry avant de se jeter sur les lèvres tant désirées du professeur de potion.

- Je vois ça… murmura Sévérus en assouvissant la frustration qui l'avait saisie depuis l'amnésie de Harry.

Cette après-midi, ils firent l'amour. Le soir aussi… ils ne sortirent que le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Et pour la première fois, Sévérus était heureux d'ouvrir un coffre et de tout déballer. Les affaires de Harry étaient de nouveau à leur place, en désordre dans tout l'appartement.

- Euh… Sévérus…, tenta Harry en finissant de s'habiller.

- Oui.

- Je… je peux arrêter les Potions ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Non, répondit Sévérus, je t'interdis de t'approcher de potions, et même de venir dans une classe de potions ! Tu ne peux pas, tu le dois ! s'exclama Sévérus.

- Parfait, ajouta Harry alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes de la Grande Salle entouré par les bras son professeur de Potion.

Dans le couloir, un groupe de vampires et de calices, ainsi que deux sorciers attendaient, anxieux, le retour du professeur de potion qui leur avait envoyé un mot la veille pour qu'ils lui laissent 24 heures. Au vu du couple, les visages se décrispèrent. Sévérus lâcha alors Harry qui se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Tu es de nouveau toi-même ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr que non ! se moqua Hermione, il est dans les bras du professeur Rogue parce qu'il le déteste !

- Content d'être de retour parmi vous, avec tous mes souvenirs de ma septième année, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Alors, tu te rappelles de nous ? ajouta Daniel en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Euh… Daniel, c'est ça ? Non, je rigole ! Oui, tout m'est revenu, désolé d'avoir été si froid hier !

- Pas grave, répondit Stick en prenant Harry dans ses bras sous l'œil jaloux de Sévérus.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Stick, mais là… je crois que Sévérus a l'impression que tu abuses, murmura Harry après plus de trois minutes dans ses bras.

Stick s'écarta un peu boudeur avant que Daniel ne l'embrasse et qu'il retrouve le sourire.

- Marcus, Blaise, dit Harry en souriant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit Blaise.

- Et Sévérus, aussi, ajouta Marcus en voyant le vampire le prendre dans ses bras.

- Au fait Ron, dit Harry, je suis désolé, mais pour l'école…

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit Ron en souriant, et puis, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, je pourrais me mesurer à Malefoy tout seul comme ça.

- Drago ? demanda Sévérus surpris.

- Oui, il y a trop de monde et de vampires qui lorgnent sur Ginny, et puis… ajouta Ron en regardant Marcus et Blaise, il veut être sûr de savoir tuer un vampire proprement si son meilleur ami venait à souffrir à cause de l'un d'entre eux.

- Ah, lâcha Blaise, bon, je crois avoir de plus en plus de monde qui veulent me protéger.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Harry.

- Ca peut aller pour l'instant, ajouta Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon, il serait temps d'entrer, dit l'ancienne préfet-en-chef.

- Ah oui…

- Oui, Harry, tu vas avoir la chance de retrouver ma cousine et de te rappeler tout à propos d'elle.

- Par Merlin, souffla Harry un peu démoralisé.

- C'est bon, il est vraiment là, notre Harry, dit Daniel, euh… enfin, ton Harry, Sévérus, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard possessif du vampire.

- Je serais toujours à toi Sévérus, murmura Harry, toujours…

Sévérus lui sourit et emmena Harry vers la grande salle.

Au moment où ils poussèrent les portes de la grande salle, tous les visages se tournèrent vers le groupe et lorsqu'ils virent un Sévérus et un Harry main dans la main, des sourires apparurent. Le directeur, de nouveau rassuré leur fit signe de prendre place pour manger.

- Je ne crois pas que ça suffise à rassurer tout le monde, dit Drago Malefoy en s'approchant du couple alors que les autres étaient déjà à table, alors parrain, es-tu sûr que Harry ait retrouvé toute sa mémoire ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alors, Sévérus prit Harry dans ses bras et mordit délicatement dans la chair de Harry pour finir par l'embrasser de façon sensuelle devant toute la grande salle. Au moment où il relâcha son étreinte, Harry lui murmura :

- Tu as prouvé que tu étais à moi, mais pas que moi, je tenais à toi…

Sur ces belles paroles, Harry rapprocha ses lèvres des lèvres de son compagnon et l'embrassa délicatement.

- A Sévérus et à Harry ! s'exclama Victor en levant symboliquement son verre, je suis heureux de voir que le couple de caliciers le plus célèbre soit de nouveau réuni.

Sévérus baissa légèrement sa tête dans la direction de son chef de clan tandis que Harry enlaçait son vampire tout en se dirigeant vers les deux chaises, heureux d'être totalement lui-même.

"" Merci Victor… par Merlin, le calvaire est enfin fini ! C'est fini les potions pour lui. ""

" Ca y est, j'ai enfin retrouvé tous les gens qui comptent pour moi !

J'ai enfin retrouvé Mon Sévérus ! "

- Je vous avez bien dit que j'étais un réel génie ! dit une voix dans la grande salle sous le regard amusé du Survivant et reconnaissant d'un vampire.

Fin.

**Remerciements : Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie sur cette petite suite et je suis contente que le couple Sévérus (vampire)/ Harry (calice) vous plaît ! **

Un grand Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrits des mesages. Donc merci Brigitte26, Kirin-Tenshin - Lady Zalia, Konomu-imouto, Isatis, Lilou, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Stormtrooper et Vif d'or pour m'avoir laissé des petits mots parfois longs et tout au long des chapitres, ce qui m'a boustée !

Merci aussi à Adelheidrei, Calynounette, Laku-san, Lunicorne, Love Drago Malefoy (Love Gaara of the Sand), Missy Bloody, NEPHERIA, Nanou01, Narcisss, OrianneT, Octo, Rosiel, Syt the Evil Angel, et Zaika pour leurs reviews ponctuelles et plaisantes.

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favorites :

Akroyaoi, Ayodia, Angel-of-dead, Celiawelling, Djamila-snape, Dragopotter, Freudissim, HermigranG, Kalyn40, Lise26, Lily2507, Lady Elecktra Black, Me-violine, Merana91, Mafaldaprewett, Nushan ynis, Nakochan Miharu, Nanou-chan, Nicoco49, Neko-Nansu, Neny, Serenity444, et Toya-chan.

En espérant n'oubliez personne et en ayant fait le moins de fautes possibles pour vos pseudos dont certains ont un super goût pour des mangas trop bien !

Un grand merci à TOUS et merci à ceux qui ont lu l'histoire sans avoir le temps de laisser un message... je comprends parfaitement qu'on n'ait pas le temps ou qu'on ne sache pas quoi dire... comme c'est le cas pour moi !

**A bientôt !**


End file.
